The Tendencies of Love
by clumsiesbabe
Summary: formerly called untitled for now. the gang is continuing their mission, with the hardest foe of all making its appearances to cause trouble. Love. and to understand and embrace it, they need to know the tendencies of love. Full summary inside. InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary :

Love is hard to understand. You can't see it, or touch it, but you know it's there. You have to understand it to find it. And to understand it, you need to know about it. Expect the unexpected. Leave no stone unturned in your search. Find the meaning of love and understand the it's ways. How it toys with you, or causes you sorrow, the tendencies of love. Inuyasha and the gang embark on a far greater journey within their journey to defeat naraku, without their knowing it. The quest to find love, and keep it. And as each day passes, and each new lesson is learned, they come closer to finding it, as along the way they discover the tendencies of love.

Inuyasha fanfic

Chapter one: Silver Tears for a Half-Breed

(A/N: Inuyasha and kag are fighting. Again)

"Ooh, Inuyasha!" Kagome said in a dangerously calm voice, fury creeping out from her attempted act. She closed her eyes and wrung her hands, breathing deeply, her chest rising and falling heatedly. She had had enough.

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" she screamed and stomped off. Why did she put up with it!!!??? He was awful, she had a fine life back home, and just as she was about to leave through the well, a familiar hanyou blocked her path, arms folded, fists clenched. This time he decided not to let her go like always—he couldn't do this anymore, It could never amount to anything and knew it, as much as he always secretly hoped it would, ignoring the reality he knew all too well to be true. In the back of his mind he knew it, his just wished he didn't, wished he could play along in blissful ignorance for a little longer.

"Why do you care anyway what I think or say? No one else does, and you know why? It's because I'M A FILTHY HALF-BREED! So don't be so stupid!!!" he said almost screaming by now.

"You just don't get it do you?!!! I don't care about any of that shit! Don't you know me, Inuyasha?!!" Kagome was in tears now, hot droplets dripping down her face. She was getting uncomfortably close to telling him.

"I LOVE YOU, OK? I LOVE YOU, INUYASHA, THE HANYOU, FOR WHAT YOU ARE AND I DON'T CARE!" Oops, too late, she let it slip. She covered her mouth and backed away in astonishment. What had she done? But now he knew, it was too late to back done, it was now or never.

"You hear me, Inuyasha? I love you." She whispered. At first it seemed like the whole world had stopped. He looked at her, jaw dropped in amazement. Was this really happening? (A/N yea, thought it'd be like one of those other fics "omigosh you do? Lalala, me too, everything's great!" No. Sorry. Life's harder than that.) Then, Inuyasha came out of his gaze, no he couldn't let her.

"WHAT'S THERE TO GET?! YOU ARE JUST A GIRL; YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT OR WHAT YOU WANT! YOU DON'T EVEN BELONG HERE SO STOP PLAYING WITH ME! YOU'LL GET OLDER, UNDERSTAND AND TURN ON ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! YOU'RE ALL THE SAME, HUMANS, AND YOU COULD NEVER LOVE ME FOR WHAT I AM!" Honestly, he knew that wasn't true; she_was_ different, and that was why he loved her, and why she could never know that, it would be better like this, he assured himself, however he was becoming less and less sure every minute.

She stared at him, astonished. Completely dumb-founded. How? She always knew it would never work between them, but she still wasn't ready for that. A look of utmost horror filled her tear-streaked face, with new, silent tears ready to replace the dried up ones. A single tear fell to the ground as she turned on her heel, sobbing, and ran. Ran like her life depended on it, the tears now falling freely, hitting the ground, leaving a trail of salty rain in her wake.

Chapter two; Sunset lakes and mending Heartbreaks

Kagome looked out over the lake, the sun setting over head. She was so stupid. Right about now she had pictured herself and Inuyasha holding hands, sharing the sunset. But he had made it painfully clear he wanted nothing to do with her. She sighed and listened to the waves gently run along the shore. She could hear Sango, Miroku, and Shippo awkwardly having dinner, they had heard them and she knew it. Inuyasha, of course was sulking in his tree. She, was _not_ hungry.

Sango nervously served dinner Miroku and Shippo, hoping Kagome and Inuyasha were ok. This would all boil over and fade away, right?

"How come Kagome and Inuyasha aren't eating? I bet Inuyasha did something stupid again!" Shippo said. Sango tried to laugh, tried to tell him it would be ok, but the words just wouldn't come. Suddenly her attention was diverted to a tingling sensation on her rear. Her eye brow twitched. How could he do that now?

SMACK! The tingling stopped and was replaced by a groaning sound emitted from the pervert monk, who was now rubbing a bump on his head as big as a tennis ball.

"MIROKU!!!" Her screech could be heard a mile away.

"What was that, Howard? It sounded like something just exploded."

An old woman straightened up from picking herbs in the garden to see what had made that noise.

"I don't know, Wilma, but look; it must have scared the birds to because it seems they all decided to fly south early this year." Replied an equally old man next to her.

Back at the camp site things were heating up.

"Ahh my dear Sango, I could not help myself, your beauty beckoned me so." Miroku trembled in fear, trying to avert his eyes from the fiery ones in front of him, for fear he might turn to stone.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!!" Sango exploded, her chest heaving, breathing hard.

"Calm down, lady Sango, I was only trying to lighten the mood!" Miroku gasped in fear like he never known before, terrified of her wrath and incredible wreckage left in its wake. Sango sighed, she didn't want to start anything, and she was too tired.

"Idiot." Shippo said to himself quietly, but not so quietly that he didn't now sport a tennis-ball sized lump on his like Miroku, only this time it was courtesy of the monk himself.

"I'm going to take a bath at the hot springs; stay away!" she warned him as she stood up and headed from the springs. Miroku shrugged and returned to his meal, but not without first replying, "I'm hurt!" in a shocked tone. Sango just sighed, rolled her eyes, glared, and continued on her not-so- merry way. As she walked she contemplated inviting Kagome, trying not to think of the monk.

"Hey." She said gently as she approached her best friend, who was hugging her knees to her chest firmly, as if she loosened her grip they would fall off. Sango didn't blame her; after all she'd gone through.

"Hey." The girl replied in a soft, hurt tone that made Sango wince.

"You hungry? You want anything to eat or--"

"No." Sango was cut off by Kagome's flat response.

"Are you ok? Do you want to come with me to the hot springs?" Sango ventured.

"No thanks; I'm fine." kagome said, but that was a flat out lie and Sango knew that, but what could she do? She sighed heavily and proceeded to the baths. She longed for the old times, when they just had a little spat about something stupid and life went on. She quickly slipped out of her clothes and into the hot water, barely noticing, deep in thought. But some problems don't have a resolution.

Kagome stared out over the lake, it was now dark and the moon was reflected with the stars in the shimmering water. It was so beautiful; she only wished he was there to see it with her. Lost in thought she didn't hear someone come up behind her. She didn't know how long she sat there brooding. She began to sing to herself, gazing at the big round moon.

On the other side of camp, inuyasha was taking things just as badly. He screwed up. He knew it. He had a chance with her, and he,… he blew it. He thought he did the right thing at the time, but, he was starting to have second thoughts. She was mature, she wasn't a girl, and she loved him. He, a half- breed. No one else had ever given him that, and he would never get another chance at love or find anyone else. It was too late. Some how a dirty hanyou had gotten two whole chances at love, and blew them both. He knew he had never really loved Kikyo, and that kagome was his world, and now, she was gone. He had nothing left to live for. He thought about her warm smiling face, her laughter. Her soft, healing laughter. Her shiny, black, silky tresses and her glowing skin. He smiled a half smile. A lopsided, sad smile. He loved her. That was that. There was nothing else to it, how could he have been such a fool! She had served him everything he ever wanted on a silver platter, and he rejected it.

He got up a walked over silently towards the lake, following her scent, he didn't know what he would do when he got there, but he didn't bother him self with specifics. Then he saw her, sitting by the shore, moonlight reflecting on her. She really was beautiful. He was a bout to approach her when he heard her begin to sing softly, staring at the sky. What the hell? But she did have a beautiful voice.

_I'm lookin up into the ski-y_

_Try'n to catch a fallen stah-ah-ar._

_Lookin up into those e-eyes._

_Remembering you---_

_Oh, remembering you-oo-oo_

_I didn't want to le-eave you-oo_

_But in the moments sudden he-e-eat_

_The tears were streaming to-oo_

_I had to look away_

_I had to turn awa-ay_

_How—many times has this happened?_

_You and me, standing here the same._

_Fury sparks in my angry hurting eyes_

_Screamin, and my fists are clenched in ray-age._

_Try'n a catch a fallen star_

_Try'n a catch a fallen star_

_Try'n a catch a fallen star,_

_But I'm too far away_

What? Was she talking about him? He was about to ask her, but then she began to sing again, and he stopped, mesmerized by her gentle voice.

_You were looking at me and told me I didn't know-oh_

_You just understand, I really don't ca-are._

_I don't care._

_It doesn't matter to me-ee._

_I don't ca-ah-eh-ehre._

_There's no difference I see._

_Cuz you and me, were meant to be_

_And I don't care what other people see---_

_It doesn't matter to me. Me-ee-ee-ee. _

_Oh oh oh oh. None of this shit ma-ahtters to me-ee._

_Who you are, what you are, and why._

_I just do---n't care_

_I don't want you to change _

_Into so-ome one else_

_Cuz I fell in love with you_

_Not some one you could beeee------ oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Don't you get it?_

_I don't ca-her._

_Don't you get it?_

_I don't ca-eh-eh-ehr._

_It doesn't matter to me----------._

_It doesn't matter to mee-ee-eee-------._

_Hooo ooh hoo ooh oooo---- it doesn't matter to me-heeee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee._

Inuyasha blinked. He tried to get up the courage to say something to her, but for once in his life he was at a complete loss of words. Her singing… it was, beautiful. Just like her. It was gentle, soft, and kind. It flowed smoothly like water over a stone. Finally he groaned awkwardly to let her know he was there and said,

"Hey." Kagome jumped, surprised, but relaxed (only somewhat) when she realized it was only Inuyasha.

"What, what are you doing here?" she asked nervously. How much had he heard?

"Nothing, I guess." He replied, lamely, sitting down next to her.

"You were singing, did you- um, did you make that up yourself?" He said.

"Ya, I guess" Kagome gazed over at him. What was going on? How come she was always the last to know what was happening in her life?

"Uhhh, it was, um, really, uh, good. Ya." He blurted out, stumbling over his words.

"Thanks." Kagome said suspiciously. He had complemented her. Had this ever happened before? Was he sick? Alert the media, Inuyasha has shown compassion!

"Keh."Was all he said. Was he just going to pretend nothing happened?

"Look, kagome, I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Um, ok," was all Kagome could think of.

"Did, um, did you really mean what you said, I mean about loving me for who I am?" suddenly, this made Kagome mad. She got to her feet and, anger and hurt written all over her face.

"DAMMIT, INUYASHA! OF COURSE I MEANT IT! WHAT DO YOU TYHINK, I'M JUST CREWING AROUND WITH YOU FOR FUN? THIS ISN'T EXACTLY A PICNINC, INUYASHA! WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED?" A single tear slid down her face. Inuyasha was taken by surprise and momentarily speechless, so Kagome continued, softly though now, not dangerously, but like she was tired.

"Inuyasha, I need to know if you feel the same way, I can't take it anymore. I want to know if I'm wasting my time with you, because I have given and given and given, and received nothing. I have nothing left for you if I'm wasting my time. So, Inuyasha? Am I? Should I leave you alone? Are you wasting my time? Don't try not to hurt me, I want the truth, I need to know. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." You could see all the hurt that had been piled up inside her all that time, showing in her eyes. Another tear slipped down her face two, joining the other as they fell to ground. Inuyasha came back from his trance.

"Kagome." He said a sad smile on his face. Ohno, he didn't love her! Oh, well. What did she expect? "I love you too, more than you could know, I just, was afraid, nut now I'm sure." He said, and embraced her, a huge weight finally lifted off his chest. And for now, the world was at peace. But then of course, god realized what was happening and decided to put a stop to it at once.

Chapter three: Kagome and alcohol don't mix

It was three weeks after their confessions, and everything was going pretty well. Miroku had gone to a nearby village to get food and Kagome could see him coming back, running along the dirt road with a cart of spoils behind him. She rolled her eyes and shifted from her position in Inuyasha's lap. I wonder what fool he duped this time… her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha.

"What?" he said.

"Oh, nothing, I just see miroku coming back."

"Took him long enough, he better have food!" kagome rolled her eyes. He was so immature sometimes. But she loved him for it.

"Hey, what was that wench? You rolling your eyes at me?" and he promptly began tickling the life out of Kagome.

"AHHH! INUYASHA! STOP! PLEASE!" She begged between fits of hysterical laughter.

"Say it!" he laughed at her squirming in his arms.

"NEVER!!!AHHH!"Kagome forced out through incontrollable giggles.

"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!" Inuyasha bellowed at kagome, who was now going red in the face.

"Alright, alright. Inuyasha is-" she started, but was cut off by an evil cry.

"LOUDER!"

"Ok, INUYASHA IS THE BEST, STRONGEST BOYFRIEND EVER!"

"That's better." He said, freeing her from a definite death by suffocation. But then she grabbed his face and began to passionately kiss him, stopping minutes later, only for air. (A/N: this is not a lime, lemon or any other citrus fruit! You perverts disgust me. Sorry, all you sick-minded people!)

"Have mercy!" Inuyasha said, breathing heavily, his demon instincts tingling while Kagome giggled. He loved her laugh. Ever since they were together she laughed so much more often, which he liked. He then proceeded to kiss her more, until he was interrupted by the arrival of a certain perverted monk, causing both of them to scream and promptly fall out of the tree.

"Hey guys, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you looked like you were pretty busy." He said, smirking evilly, only to be greeted with an ambush of twigs, acorns, and in Inuyasha's case, tree branches, which he simply tore off other trees.

"Oww…"miroku groaned after they consented. "Well, I brought food!" just then Sango and Shippo could be seen racing toward them, waving and yelling their greetings.

The gang sat around the fire, enjoying the food Miroku had swindled. Then Miroku smiled after they finished and said,

"I got something else too." As he rummaged around through the goods. "Ahah! Here we are! Sake! Eh, Sango, wanna get a little wild? Only joking, only joking!" he said nervously at the look of fury on her face, but still held it out, offering some to the group after he poured himself some.

"Inuyasha, want some?" miroku held it out to him. Inuyasha just 'feh'd' and took the glass. Sango also accepted the drink, but grudgingly. Of course Shippo wouldn't get any, but he was too young, and he was asleep anyway. Kagome, however, nervously declined the drink offered.

"Aw, come on, Kagome, have a little fun." Miroku prodded.

"Um," said Kagome, trying not to break under pressure. Kagome had had alcohol before and…let's just say Kagome and alcohol don't mix.

"Uh, well, you see, it's just that," she continued intelligently. (Not)

"Have some Kagome, it'll be fun!" Miroku continued.

"Yea, Kagome, its soooooo good, ahahahee hheeheehee. Ooh you guys I have to pee real bad! Oh well! AHA!" Sango looked hysterical as she poured herself yet another glass,…she stopped counting after seven shots, oh, no. oh, no, no, no.

"Here kagome." Miroku said absentmindedly giving her the glass, his eyes still focused on the girl swaying from side to side and laughing like a maniac and hiccupping. Well one drink couldn't hurt, right? Kagome thought as she downed her glass. Wow. She forgot how good it tasted.

"Mmmmm, miroku, gimme more!" Kagome said wobbling slightly as she held out her glass to him. But while all this was happening no one noticed what was happening to Inuyasha. He had never had sake before,… and fascinated he had just downed an entire bottle.

"Sango!!! Did you ever notice how cute Miroku was! Aha, I just wanna eat him!" Kagome exclaimed, now EXTREMELY drunk after her tenth shot in five minutes. And with that Kagome toppled over into Miroku's lap and looked up at him, a dazed, drunk, and lazy expression of bliss on her face. Then she proceeded to poke the tip of a very confused and disturbed Miroku's nose and make beeping noises

"KAGOME!" he screeched pulling her off Miroku.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he asked, infuriated as Sango sat next to miroku making popping noises and spilling sake down Miroku's shirt as she force fed him sake, and not too well. Miroku was dumb-founded and left speechless by the whole scene. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome burbled. "Are you jealous? Its ok, I love you more than Miroku, wanna go make a puppy?" Kagome said as she rubbed his nose with hers and smiled stupidly.

"I'm _really_ flexible!" Kagome continued in a seductive voice, twirling a Starting-to-get-drunk-too Inuyasha's hair and pressing her chest up against him and winking as she began to undo his robe. This could NOT end well…

Chapter 4 Alcohol Taking its Toll

Kagome groaned and rubbed her head. Owwww, serious headache! She couldn't remember what had happened last night as she sat up. So, I will fill you in:

After practically throwing herself on Inuyasha, and Inuyasha almost letting her, (in the middle of the campsite, too!) Miroku brought them both back to their senses. It took every fiber of his moral being to do it, but Sango _helped _him... (Sango can be verypersuasive…).

Anyway, back to Kagome. Oh, god, her head hurt! And, hey! Why wasn't she in her sleeping bag or up in the tree with Inuyasha? And why was she sleeping on the ground in the middle of the campsite? And then she turned and saw Inuyasha out cold (and drooling, lol!) a few feet away, and they both smelled like,…Sake? Oh no, exactly what happened last night?!! It was all so blurry, she remembered Miroku coming back, and Sake, no I don't want any, finally caving to drink, and then, that was all she could remember. She sat there for a while trying to remember, and then she did. Oh. My. God. Oh no, did Inuyasha remember? What if he did? What would he think of her now? Well, she would just have to wait and see.

Sighing heavily she got up (ow!) and started to cook breakfast for everyone. Hey, where were they anyway? Her thoughts were interrupted by a shrill shriek. Well now she knew where Miroku and Sango were…shivers I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end of her anger.

"MIROKU! GET OFF ME!!! RRRRGGGG! STAY THE HELL AWAY, PERV!" Oh dear. Well, now at least everyone was awake she noted as she saw a sleepy looking fox demon rubbing his eyes and muttering something about stupid monks and never learning. She also noticed Inuyasha come to with a groan, holding his head and looking, really pissed. So, of course, since Inuyasha was already pissed, why not have some fun? Kagome thought evilly as she cackled and crept up behind Inuyasha.

SPLASH!

"Good morning, Inuyasha! Rise and shine sleepyhead! Sleep well? I thought you might need something a little extra to wake you up!" Kagome said cheerfully, her headache finally gone. Inuyasha however was not so lucky.

"Damn it, wench! What the hell was that for?! Ohhh, my head! Kagome get me one of those 'ahspreen' things." Kagome nodded and skipped over to her pack, rummaging through it. Moments later she came up with a bottle and grabbed a glass of water for Inuyasha.

"Here." She said happily, still hoping to keep his mind off last night.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Alcohol Taking its Toll

Kagome groaned and rubbed her head. Owwww, serious headache! She couldn't remember what had happened last night as she sat up. So, I will fill you in:

After practically throwing herself on Inuyasha, and Inuyasha almost letting her, (in the middle of the campsite, too!) Miroku brought them both back to their senses. It took every fiber of his moral being to do it, but Sango _helped _him... (Sango can be very persuasive…).

Anyway, back to Kagome. Oh, god, her head hurt! And, hey! Why wasn't she in her sleeping bag or up in the tree with Inuyasha? And why was she sleeping on the ground in the middle of the campsite? And then she turned and saw Inuyasha out cold (and drooling, lol!) a few feet away, and they both smelled like,…Sake? Oh no, exactly what happened last night?!! It was all so blurry, she remembered Miroku coming back, and Sake, no I don't want any, finally caving to drink, and then, that was all she could remember. She sat there for a while trying to remember, and then she did. Oh. My. God. Oh no, did Inuyasha remember? What if he did? What would he think of her now? Well, she would just have to wait and see.

Sighing heavily she got up (ow!) and started to cook breakfast for everyone. Hey, where were they anyway? Her thoughts were interrupted by a shrill shriek. Well now she knew where Miroku and Sango were…shivers I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end of her anger.

"MIROKU! GET OFF ME!!! RRRRGGGG! STAY THE HELL AWAY, PERV!" Oh dear. Well, now at least everyone was awake she noted as she saw a sleepy looking fox demon rubbing his eyes and muttering something about stupid monks and never learning. She also noticed Inuyasha come to with a groan, holding his head and looking, really pissed. So, of course, since Inuyasha was already pissed, why not have some fun? Kagome thought evilly as she cackled and crept up behind Inuyasha.

SPLASH!

"Good morning, Inuyasha! Rise and shine sleepyhead! Sleep well? I thought you might need something a little extra to wake you up!" Kagome said cheerfully, her headache finally gone. Inuyasha however was not so lucky.

"Damn it, wench! What the hell was that for?! Ohhh, my head! Kagome get me one of those 'ahspreen' things." Kagome nodded and skipped over to her pack, rummaging through it. Moments later she came up with a bottle and grabbed a glass of water for Inuyasha.

"Here." She said happily, still hoping to keep his mind off last night. Inuyasha merely grumbled and muttered something darkly about evil girls and Kagome being in league with the devil.

"Kagome, what's for breakfast?" inquired Shippo innocently.

"Breakfast! Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed as she frantically tried to save the meal, which sadly was in vain.

While Kagome was trying to put out the fire that was once eggs and bacon, a _very _pissed Sango walked over, and some distance behind her a blue and purple monk tried to inch his way back to camp on his stomach with only one arm, as his other seemed to be twisted back painfully. Plus, it looked as though his ankles had been twisted, too. Poor Miroku, he never learned. You would think he would learn not to mess with Sango, but apparently not. Oh well.

Back at the campsite Sango was till fuming, and Shippo could have sworn he saw, steam coming out of her ears. No one dared try to talk to her. Meanwhile Inuyasha was complaining to Kagome about hurrying up, and that he was hungry, trust her to mess things up, Blah, blah, blah.

"Sit Inuyasha!" Kagome said distractedly as she began preparations for a second attempt at making something at least somewhat resembling food. Inuyasha groaned and after he got up was about to start yelling at Kagome again, but she saw it coming and as he opened his mouth she turned quickly and stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth before returning to her task.

"About time." Inuyasha grumbled, but ate the toast. Just as a very beaten Miroku made his way to the camp, Kagome finished making breakfast and began passing it out.

"Miroku!" she said. Looking at him in disgust, "What did you do now? Rrgh, well here is your breakfast." Kagome sighed and gave him his food, and Miroku only gave her a weak smile as her took the meal gratefully and thanked her. Remember how I said everyone knew enough not to approach Sango? Well, that is, all _except_ for Kagome, who was clueless. After handing the hanyou and the young youkai their greatly anticipated food—which Inuyasha managed to eat in one bite—she walked towards Sango with their breakfasts. Lucky for her Sango had cooled off, if she hadn't she probably would have bitten off Kagome's head and thrown it at Miroku.

"Are you alright? Here's your breakfast." She said kindly, looking slightly worried, but still very cheerful. Sango sighed and took the breakfast from Kagome.

"Yea, I guess. Thank you." She replied, sounding very tired, even though it was still early in the day to be tired. But apparently not too tired to shoot Miroku a grudging death glare, making him shiver, and scoot away a bit. Kagome laughed a little to herself, those two would make an excellent couple. They just were to blind too see it.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Kaede's Hut and Shippo's Secret Wish 

It was after breakfast and Kagome and the others were heading to Kaede's. As they got there they were greeted by the old woman.

"Hello, how nice to see all of ye." She said cheerfully.

"We're fine Kaede! How are you?" Kagome said with a warm smile.

"Aye, child, I am fine." Kaede replied with her usual sense of mysteriousosity as she welcomed them in to her house and sat back down in front of the fire.

"So, are ye all excited for the festival?" Kaede inquired as she placed another log on the fire with which she was making some tea.

"What festival?" Sango asked, slightly confused.

"The Cherry Blossom Festival, of course! Didn't ye know, child? Do you want some tea anyone?" Kaede responded as she held out some mugs of tea for the group, which they took gratefully.

"Ooh! That's sounds fun! Can we go Inuyasha, please?" Kagome said, her hands clasped in front of her, with pleading enormous puppy dog eyes.

"Yea, Inuyasha! It would be fun!" Shippo exclaimed, bouncing around with excitement.

"It would be nice to do something fun and relaxing, Inuyasha," Miroku said, as Sango nodded.

"Ooh, Inuyasha, it would be so romantic!" Kagome sighed, dreamily as she thought blissfully of the festival, then turning back to Inuyasha, with her same doggie eyes and a trembling lip, pleading with him and batting her eyelashes every so often.

"Erm, well, the quest, and, uh Naraku," Inuyasha stumbled, trying to resist her adorable faces, but caved when he saw her face fall, disappointedly.

"Oh, alright!" He finally gave in, grudgingly.

"Ooh, yay! Inuyasha! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! This will be soooo much fun!" Kagome beamed excitedly, jumping up from her seat and throwing her arms around Inuyasha. She then gleefully kissed his cheek and bounded off to the hot springs to wash up, beckoning Sango to come with her, bouncing out the door like a rabbit. Sango followed and shook her head at her friend, laughing lightly as she ran to catch up to Kagome, who was so happy she was now twirling around as she ran through the meadows and singing joyously about wonderful hanyous and festivals.

Inuyasha stood there, slightly dazed, rubbing his cheek where she had kissed him, then smiling softly to himself, and walking off to his favorite tree, leaving Shippo, Miroku, and Kaede alone.

"Well, I, um, have very important to business to attend to, so I will be going now." Miroku said, leaving the old woman and the fox demon alone to tend to his 'business'. Which we all knew was really just him sneaking off to the hot springs to spy on his beloved. Pervert. At least he's a sweet pervert.

Anyway, back in the hut, Kaede was cooking, while Shippo was drawing messily with the crayons Kagome had given him. He was drawing a picture of Kagome holding him and laughing, and Inuyasha had his arm around her and was smiling at them. In the picture there was a little speech bubble that said, "I love you mommy and daddy!" and Inuyasha and Kagome responding that they loved him too. He smiled down at his picture, somewhat sadly though. He missed his parents. Right then he made a secret wish that Kagome and Inuyasha would be together always, as his new parents.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Hot Springs and Stupid Boys

Kagome sighed as she got into the hot, steamy, water. It felt really good to relax and take a bath.

"Oh, Sango, doesn't that feel good?! It is so nice to be clean!" Kagome sat back in the hot water, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Yea, every time I'm near Miroku I always feel so dirty, so it feels nice to get clean!" Sango joked, laughing and feeling carefree as she too sunk into the comforting water. Kagome laughed a little too at that, and began washing herself.

After the girls had washed they sat a little longer and talked about this and that. They talked about Shippo and all that had happened lately and other carefree topics.

"I'm so excited for the festival tonight!" Kagome gushed happily, dreaming of the nights events to come.

"Why?" asked Sango, "Is something special going to happen?"

"I don't know, but it will be so beautiful! And romantic, and" Kagome babbled on about her excitement for the festival and how great it was going to be, how Inuyasha would could do something romantic with her, etc. Sango didn't seem to be paying attention, though. She seemed to be thinking deeply and seemed a little sad, too. Eventually, though, Kagome noticed this and wondered what Sango was thinking about.

"Sango are you alright?" she asked her friend.

"Yea, I was just thinking about Miroku, he will probably do something stupid! Kagome, I think I'm falling for him! Ugh, and I'm falling pretty damn hard, too!" Sango responded, looking glum.

"Oh, Sango, it's ok! He's not perfect, but he loves you, and I know it. He's tries to be sweet, too! Oh, give him a chance! Hey, he might do something tonight?" Sango perked up when she heard that.

"Really? You think so?"

"Sango, I know so, I just hope he's smart enough to see it and do something about it tonight." Kagome replied, putting her arm around her friends shoulder and smiling.

"Alright," Sango said with a little smile, herself, "well, I'm going back to camp to have lunch, you coming?" Sango was now out of the springs and drying off.

"Yea, one sec let me just dry myself." Kagome lifted herself out of the water, and got to her feet.

Somewhere in the woods Miroku was sticking his head out from behind a tree, and sighing in awe at the sight of the bathing beauties. He could not hear what they were saying (thank god) but it was enough just to see them in his perverted mind. He was so engulfed in watching them, that he didn't even notice as a half demon crept up behind him…

Inuyasha, trying to control his anger, snuck up behind Miroku, and sat down next to him silently, so he didn't notice. He curled his head right next to Miroku's, and then spoke.

"So Miroku, what are you doing?" Inuyasha whispered, very dangerously. Unfortunately for the monk, it scared the hell out of him, and he let out a scream as he jumped forward, which also was coincidently, right into the river. Luckily for him, though, Inuyasha was expecting this, and caught him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back. Then he pulled his face up so it was right in front of his.

"Well?"

"Oh, Inuyasha, I didn't see you standing there, I, um" Miroku gulped nervously.

"Well, this is your only warning, stay away from the women when they are bathing, hear me?!" Inuyasha growled deeply.

"Yes! Yes! Of course!"

"Alright then," He said, now calming down though. Miroku noticed this, and decided to experiment.

"But, Inuyasha, aren't you at all curious about Kagome, I mean, under her uniform?" Miroku inquired, pointing over at Kagome. Inuyasha followed Miroku's finger, just in time to see Kagome coming out of the water.

"No! No I'm not! Now never do that again, or I will personally rip you to pieces!" Inuyasha whisper-yelled, (not wanting Kagome to hear him and know he was there, thus thinking that he was a pervert, like Miroku, which he definitely was NOT!) blushing madly as he grabbed the monk's robes and ran as fast as he could back to his tree, depositing Miroku somewhere in the forest, he could find his own damn way back.

As Kagome was drying herself off and following Sango, they heard a terrible scream.

"Kagome, what was that?" asked Sango, looking around suspiciously.

"I don't know," Kagome said, and they shrugged it off, heading back to camp.

Back at camp Shippo was now whining that he wanted lunch now, and was hungry. And Inuyasha was hitting him on the head for being so annoying. And Kagome was sitting him for hitting Shippo. And Shippo was crying about being hit. So, naturally, Inuyasha starts hitting him for being annoying. Are you starting to see the cycle here?

And as all that was going on, Sango was helping Kagome make the soup, and Miroku was lecturing Inuyasha about 'violence not being the way' and how he should learn to control his temper. Until, of course, he _somehow _ended up unconscious.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY SHUTUP!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha dropped Shippo and stared back at her, holding his ears. Shippo didn't even notice he fell, just turned to the miko to see what was so important. And Miroku came to, only to be knocked out again from Shippo falling onto his head. Inuyasha was about to scream something about wenches who make to much noise, but Kagome interrupted him.

"The soup is done." Kagome said simply and handed everyone a bowl, including Miroku, who was groaning, but awake. Everyone sat by the fire and began eating, each in their own conversation.

"So, lady Sango, are you excited for the festival?"

"Ya, so don't ruin it for me!" Sango scoffed back, glaring, and took a bite of her soup.

"Why, Sango! I'm hurt!" this made Sango snort and choke on her soup. Miroku glared, but she just rolled her eyes and they went back to eating their soup.

Meanwhile, Shippo was sitting next to Kirara eating his soup. Kirara mewed happily and licked up her soup, too. When they finished they ran off to play in the meadow, running and chasing and wrestling. Kirara was like Shippo's best friend.

And back with Kagome and Inuyasha, Kagome was snuggling next to him, and he had his arm around her (since he had finished his soup before Kagome had even finished passing it out)

"So, Inuyasha, are you excited for the festival?" Kagome looked up into his eyes as she asked him.

"Feh, I guess," he replied, "Since you will be there." He whispered quietly, but not too quietly for Kagome too hear, because she giggled and blushed a little. She then set down her empty soup bowl and climbed into his lap.

"Aww, how sweet!" she burbled cheerfully. "You know, I'm only excited because you will be there, anyway." She whispered up at Inuyasha, who was now blushing like mad and trying to look calm, cool, and sophisticated all at once. It ended up looking pretty funny though. (Damnit how does Fluffy do it?) Kagome laughed and put her arms up around his neck backwards, because she was still facing forward in his lap. Then she began to rub his ears, which got a funny kind of growl-purr like sound from deep in his throat. (Sorry, picture a girl sitting in a guy's lap, now she lifts her arms into to air, and puts them back behind his neck.)

"I love you, Inuyasha." she sighed, happily.

"I love you, too, my Kagome." He replied lovingly, and sincerely, before pulling her into a passionate kiss. However, they were rudely interrupted by Miroku.

"Get a room!" he said crabbily, because of the coldness from Sango. However, Inuyasha was unfazed. In fact, he simply picked up Kagome with one hand, and threw his bowl at Miroku's head with his other, and leaped off into his tree. (All the while still kissing Kagome) Miroku groaned, and looked longingly as he saw them happily in the tree; he wished he had that with Sango.


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Cherry Blossom Festival

It was evening and Kagome and Sango were dressed and ready for the festival; now they were simply checking over themselves to make sure they looked good, etc. Kagome was wearing a beautiful pale yellow kimono with little cherry blossoms and petals floating down it rimmed and outlined with gold thread. Her shiny chocolate colored hair was down loosely with a little bit pulled back from the top and stuck in the back with a matching pink cherry blossom clip. And she wore little gold sandals on her feet, and a beautiful gold necklace, bracelet, and earrings. On her face she wore light pink lip gloss, light pink blush, and gold eye shadow. Sango was wearing an also beautiful very light lavender blue pearly colored kimono with deep purple and green fish embroidery on it and silver outlining and rimming. She was wearing deep purple sandals and her hair was pulled back in a gorgeous, elaborate bun with little braids in it and some hair regular, with s few wispy, silky bangs in the front. And she had on a little pearl necklace and bracelet to match her kimono, but no earrings because her ears were not pierced. Sango also had on light blush, her magenta color eyeliner, and deep magenta matching lipstick. Needless to say, they both looked gorgeous.

"Alright, I think we're ready!" kagome exclaimed and she and Sango proceeded outside Kaede's hut to the village, where little shops lined the paths with beautiful trinkets and charms for the festival. Little paper lanterns and banners were hung up with cherry blossom decorations on them all around the little town, which had now transformed into a magical looking dreamland. People dressed in all sorts of beautiful attire bustled about laughing, eating and dancing. People were getting their faces painted and their fortunes told, and children running around playing games. The two girls simply looked around in awe, taking in all the amazing sites, until; they were interrupted by a monk, a hanyou, and a fox youkai.

"Oi, wench, is that you?" Inuyasha called from behind them. He was wearing some slightly dressier attire, but only because Kaede made him. But Kagome thought he looked handsome, anyway.

"Yea, isn't it beautiful, Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to him, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said, but he did think it was pretty; he just didn't want to say so. He looked at Kagome, 'she looks beautiful' he thought, not realizing he was staring, but luckily for him Kagome was too entrances by the festival to notice.

"Ah, my dear Sango, you look beautiful tonight." Miroku fawned, taking her hand and kissing it gently, making Sango blush and mumble a quick thanks. Miroku was wearing deep navy formal robes that matched his eyes well, and Shippo was wearing and emerald green kimono that also matched his gleaming, bright eyes. Shippo was bouncing around looking at everything, having a great time.

"Kagome, can I go walk around with Mizu? Pleeaaase?" Mizu was a girl who lived in the village who was friends with Shippo.

"Sure, Shippo, have fun." Kagome said as Shippo squealed in delight and bounded off to find Mizu and have a good time. She was actually kind of glad that she and Inuyasha would get some alone time.

"Alright, what do you guys want to do first?" Kagome asked excitedly, looking around the group. They decided to do it all.

First they walked around a bit, looking at all the little shops and food stands. There were all sorts of spoils and little things, and the women looked at everything. There was one little shop that had exquisite fans, jewelry, and hair decorations. At once Kagome picked out this adorable little necklace that had a silver chain and a little silver locket, which was studded with little diamonds that traced a picture of a swan on a lake. It opened up and inside there was room for two pictures,

"Oh my god! Sango! Look at this!" Kagome shoved the necklace in Sango's face, grinning. (A/N: back then diamonds were not as valuable because no one really knew how rare they were)

"Wow, Kagome, it's beautiful!" Sango gushed, but her mind was actually more on a pretty little silver necklace. It was simple, but still beautiful. It had a little sapphire pendant of a flower on it that was a deep blue. After the girls had looked around the rest of the shop, they decided that they liked it the most were the ones they saw at the beginning. So, they paid for the jewelry (Miroku's 'exercising' of villages to rid them of 'demons' paid off after all :D) and left the shop in search of the guys. They met up with them and after hitting a few more shops (while the guys stuffed their faces with food at the stands) they left the shopping section and moved on. They saw fortune tellers, danced, and played many games until they were all tired out and ready to head in to bed.

"Hey, where's Miroku?" suddenly everyone noticed that, now that Sango mentioned it, Miroku wasn't there.

"We probably left him somewhere by accident." Kagome ventured.

"Inuyasha, you go that way, and Sango and I will look this way."

"Keh." Inuyasha replied, but walked off in the direction Kagome indicated, searching the crowd.

"Alright, Sango, keep an eye out!" Kagome said.

"Hey, after we find him, do you think me and him could have some alone time?" Sango asked, blushing.

"Sure, Sango, Inuyasha and I will probably do something together, too." Kagome replied. They had been searching for a few minutes, and they still hadn't found Miroku. Then Sango stopped abruptly and looked horrified. Kagome followed her gaze, 'oh, no'.

"I-I think I found him" Sango said, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"Wait Sango!" Kagome called after her friends rapidly retreating back. She looked back at Miroku, who stopped flirting with the crowd of giggling women and ran up to Kagome, who was now, very, pissed. And when Kagome is pissed she can be _very _intimidating, and Miroku now began trembling slightly.

"BAKABAKABAKA! WHAT THE _HELL_?!" Kagome screamed at him, and Kagome never swore unless she was beyond mad. Uh oh.

"H-hello lady Kagome, w-where did S-Sango go?"

"HOW THE _HELL_ SHOULD I KNOW?!!!YOU, YOU, BAKA!" and she began pummeling Miroku, oh my gosh, she was even stronger than Sango, poor Miroku! She spat out very unlady-like swears at him before running off in the direction Sango ran 'hold on, Sango, I'm coming! Don't let Miroku get to you!'

"Hey Miroku, was that Kagome, where did she go? And where is Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he came up behind Miroku.


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Come Back To The Campsite

(A/N Yes, I did another story with this exact part as it, but it was an excerpt from this story)

Kagome ran as fast as she could after Sango, but she had lost her. Where would she go? Kagome tried to think of all the places she might go and then she thought 'aha! I know! The river!' and she raced down to the river bed, and sure enough, there was Sango. Kagome walked over to Sango's slumped figure, and sighed. Sango's eyes were puffy and red; it was obvious she had been crying. Suddenly an idea struck Kagome and she leaned over Sango, and began singing "Come Out of the Dumpster" from "The Wedding Singer", Sango and Miroku style.

"So tonight he made some mistakes  
I'll admit, he deserved all those bumps" Sango blushed, remembering how hard she had seen Kagome hit Miroku…  
"But I hate to see you like this  
wanting his love, down in the dumps"

"Kagome, what's a dump?" Sango inquired, but Kagome only smiled and continued.

"Though hope may seem in short supply  
you have to move on  
you have to try" Kagome was now in front of Sango, looking into her eyes.

"So come back to the campsite  
don't leave me standing here.

Come back to the campsite  
its ok; the coast is clear." Kagome gestured around as she sang to prove her point.

"The women are leaving,  
they have no interest in Miroku," she sang gently as she took Sango's hands.  
"So come back to the campsite,  
I'll be right here waiting for you"

"Ok, I'll come." Sango sighed as she got up. 'Why did Miroku do this? She thought remembering the night's events. I guess he lied about the way he felt about me before.' Sango then broke down crying again and fell to her knees, shaking with sobs.

'Oh, no,' Kagome thought, 'Well I guess she needs more convincing' Kagome bent down next to Sango and put her arm around her shoulder as she began to sing again.

"So you're not coming to the campsite.  
Well, I think I'll change your mind.

Come back to the campsite,

There will be no trouble, you'll find." Kagome looked at Sango mischievously and laughed.

"I know it hurts to think about it, and to be unsure," Kagome said.

"But to fight it makes you stronger,  
and next time you might stand!  
So come back to the campsite,

Here, take a hold of my hand." She said, grabbing her hand and helping Sango to her feet. She squeezed her hand and smiled at her, leading her back to the campsite without Sango realizing what was happening.

"So the festival wasn't all you anticipated." Kagome sang happily.

"He flirted with all, trying to get them to mate with him!" Sango replied, blushing, but still mad. Kagome was unfazed.

"This sort of thing happens all the time  
when he makes it harder,  
you use it to climb!"

"Look!" Kagome cried happily to her friend,

"We're back at the campsite!

Was that so hard after all?

It's only the campsite!

Sango don't look so appalled!

Sango, you know that he loves you,

So forget about this mess!"

"So," Kagome started gently, and then sang softly,

"Will you forgive Miroku?" Kagome looked at Sango, hopefully. Sango smiled and let out a sigh before singing herself,

"No------------------------------------------!" Kagome pouted and gave up, she would get over herself soon enough, and walked away. Once Kagome was gone Sango smiled to herself. "Ya, I forgive you, perverted monk. You can be a pain sometimes, but I still love you. Just don't let it happen again" She said, and laughed lightly. She thought no one else was there to hear her as she said those words to herself, she didn't know there was an intrigued monk listening, not too far away…

"S-Sango," Sango spun around, surprised, 'oh no, did he hear her?'

"What are you doing here?" Sango said, looking very nervous.

"I, I came to apologize, but--" Sango cut him off before he could finfish

"You're forgiven, no go away!" Sango snapped at him.

"But Sango," Miroku said softly, reaching out and caressing her cheek softly.

"But what Miroku?!" Sango said angrily, slapping his hand away and standing up, fists clenched. And before she could stop the tears starting come down, too.

"Oh, Sango," Miroku whispered pulling her into a hug, but she pushed him away.

"Get off me!"

"But--"

"NO! I'm tired of you and you hurting me!" Sango then dropped her voice to a trembling whisper.

"You had your chance. And you blew it." And then she turned on her heal and ran, and ran. She didn't know where she was going she just had to get out of there, now, leaving a dumb-founded monk behind. That she loved. She just couldn't win could she? When she pushed him away, it hurt. When she embraced him, he hurt her. Love hurts.


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Hold the Phone!

Sango could hear Miroku's footsteps behind her, gaining on her.

"Sango wait!" she could hear his calls in the distance. 'God what is happening to me? I used to be so tough, I used to fight strong demons, and now I am running from a mere monk who hurt my feelings? Oh no, here he comes.' Sango ran faster to try to get away, but tears blurred her vision, and she tripped and fell, giving Miroku enough time to catch up to her. But this time she was ready. She got up and spun around to face him.

"Seems like just yesterday  
you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong" She sang quietly, with sincerity and definite hurt in her wavering voice. 

"Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on" Hints of desperation could be heard in her voice as she sang the last three lines.

"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these chocolate eyes" Now she was singing straight out and strongly.

"I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside" Her voice was gentle again, but raised slightly as she sang again: 

"'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on" And then she was singing full out again, with bitterness in her voice.

"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these chocolate eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..."

"Here I am, once again" she flung out her arms and laughed slightly, but sardonically.  
"I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these chocolate eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these chocolate eyes" Sango whispered the last line, with fresh new tears brimming, and then looked down, and fell to her knees. Or, at least she would of, if Miroku hadn't caught her in his arms. This time he did not even say anything at first, just held her close and let her cry, he was even crying a bit himself. After a while, Sango looked up at him, with tear-stained cheeks, and puffy eyes. He still thought she looked beautiful, anyway.

"Sango," he sighed heavily, he thought he'd try this again, "Would you, would you be my wife after we defeat Naraku? I love you, and will do anything to make you happy, even if it means that I have to stop womanizing." Sango wasn't expecting that. She blinked. And she blinked again. She even blinked a few more times and rubbed her ears to make sure she heard right. 'Did Miroku just say he would give up his favorite hobby—no passion?'

"Really? I mean that much to you?" She asked, hoping it wasn't too good to be true.

"Yes, my dearest lady Sango. I love you." Wait one gosh darn minute! Hold the phone! That is, if she knew what a phone was. Let's hear that one more time folks on our instant replay! _"Really? I mean that much to you?" She asked, hoping it wasn't too good to be true. "Yes, my dearest lady Sango. I love you."_ Alrighty then, I think you get it, back to the story ;)

"But you, I mean I, and with them, and—"Sango said, very intelligently, I might add.

"I see, well, um, I'm sorry to bother you then." Miroku said, now looking pissed that she had rejected him. He let go of her and turned to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on his arm, he turned his face back to Sango, who was clutching his hand like she would lose him if she let go. He smiled a little though at her face.

"Wait, wait Miroku. Don't, please don't leave me. I never want to leave you again. I lo-," She smiled warmly and blushed a little, looking down, but then she felt courage, and looked right up into his eyes. "I love you." She said with confidence. Miroku grinned widely and took her hand, and walked back to camp with her. And he never let go.


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 My Mate, All Mine

Kagome stood pouting where she had left Sango.

"I hope Sango is alright. Miroku and Sango better make up! Or- um, or else!" Kagome said angrily to herself.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Miroku will find a way, he always does." a cocky voice said, and Kagome, surprised jumped a little bit, but relaxed when she saw it was only Inuyasha.

"Oh. Yea I guess." She said, still sounding unsure.

"Hey." Inuyasha whispered the greeting softly in her ear.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"Don't worry about them, they will make up." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome said warmly, a genuine smile playing across her lips. Inuyasha growled playfully and nipped at her ear.

"You know, I love it when you say my name." His voice rumbled from deep within his throat as Kagome giggled and blushed. Then he leaned down and captured her in a sweet, passionate kiss.

"I love you." Kagome whispered as she looked into his eyes when then broke apart for air. She looked up at him smiled. He pulled her into a close hug, breathing in her delicious scent of sweet roses after a summer rain.

"I love you too. So, so much." Inuyasha whispered back. And they stood there in the moonlight, simply being together. And for a while they stood there for a while, content being with each other, hugging. Until of course Kouga just HAD to show up and he HAD to interrupt their moment. (Shakes head in disgust) He ran up to Kagome and took her hand, kissing it, while Inuyasha growled menacingly. Kouga ignored him.

"So how's my woman doing? Mutt-face kept you out of danger?" Kouga said cockily. Inuyasha was about to say something (something very, VERY, rude that would have made the rudest of sailors blush and avert their eyes) but Kagome beat him to it.

"Kouga," she started, sighing, "you have got to stop calling me your woman, I'm sorry, but, I don't feel that way about you, I'm so sorry, we can still be friends, right?" Kagome said, seeing his fallen face. He stood there for a few seconds before answering.

"Ka-Kagome," Kouga looked down, sadly. "Alright, well, it hurts, but, I want to make you happy, so, ok." Kagome smiled, relieved and hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you for understanding!" Kagome gushed, happy that he did not put up a fight.

"Well, I guess I better go then," Kouga said, still a little disappointed, but he would get over it. And with one final kiss of Kagome's hand, he whirled up in his tornado and left. Kagome watched him go, and then turned to Inuyasha with a seductive smile.

"So, where were we?" She said, leaning up and kissing his lips lightly. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. She looked up at him, but noticed he was looking upset.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, I, I love you, and our relationship is going well, but," He stopped. He didn't want to do this now. He wanted her to be his mate, but he would wait and do one of those 'proposes' for her and 'merry' her. But he wanted it to be perfect when he did. Kagome brought him back to reality.

"But what, Inuyasha?" She looked up at him nervously, afraid he was going to dump her or something.

"Nothing, never mind. I was going to ask you," he cast around for something believable, "I was going to, to ask you if I could,…take you out sometime, be official!" He invented, mentally patting himself on the back.

"Oh, ok," Kagome responded, relieved. "Sure!"

"Alright, sometime I'll surprise you, how's that?"

"Sounds perfect to me." 'Just like you' she thought, before Inuyasha smiled and pulled her back to him, jumping into his tree. He stroked her hair as they looked at the twinkling stars and thought how lucky he was to have her. How he almost lost her quite a few times. As he thought that he pulled her closer, subconsciously. Then he noticed she was asleep, and decided to follow suit.


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Advice from a Monk

The next morning Miroku woke up next to Sango to a bright and sunshiny day. He stretched and sat up, looking around the campsite. That was odd; he wasn't usually the first up. He decided to put the world back right and went back to sleep. However, he would soon be interrupted.

Inuyasha yawned and gazed down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He jumped down from the tree and set her into her sleeping bag, as gently as he could so as not to wake her. Then he crept over to Miroku and gently picked him up, carried him away from hearing distance of the campsite, and put him down.

"Oi, Miroku!" he said, jabbing Miroku's sides with his finger.

"Mmmuhummshlempas. Guhwaysguh" He mumbled, vaguely gesturing with his arm away from him. (A/N translation: Huh? I'm sleeping. Go away.)

"Get up, monk!" Inuyasha said, prodding him harder now. Miroku mumbled something so incoherent even I do not know what it was. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Miroku, look! Sango wants you!"

"Huh, Sango, my beloved? Where? Oh, Sango!" Miroku called, looking around wildly until he noticed no one was there.

"Hey, you tricked me!" He said indignantly.

"Well, now I'm up, what do you want?" He grumbled, sitting up.

"I need advice. You're human right?" Miroku gaped like a fish out of water.

"Come, now, Miroku, that is not at all becoming."

"Wait, let me get this straight, Inuyasha, THE Inuyasha is asking ME a mere MONK for help?" Miroku said, chuckling.

"Shut up, are you going to help me or not?"

"Ok, ok! What do you want?" Miroku consented, seeing the look on Inuyasha's face and noticing the many things around that Inuyasha could hit him with.

"Well, I want to know how, you know, how humans do that thing, the 'purpuses' for a 'weedding'?"

"Ah, I see, you mean how they propose for a wedding, right?"

"Keh."

"Well, wait, are you going to ask Kagome?" Miroku's eyes suddenly lit up at the thought. It was obvious, though, that Inuyasha was uncomfortable because he was shifting around looking at the grass, bright red.

"Never mind, this was bad idea, I gotta go," He said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Miroku grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I can help you!"

"Keh." Inuyasha said, but came back all the same.

After a long (and painful, poor Miroku, Inuyasha is NOT patient) talk Miroku finally got through Inuyasha's thick skull and he understood. Inuyasha thought it was stupid, but, hey, if it would make Kagome happy, so be it.

"Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku have been gone for a long time, what do you think they could be up to?" Kagome asked Sango as she put up a shirt on the drying line that she had just washed. She bent back down to wash some more as she waited for Sango's answer.

"I don't know, maybe they are discussing something deep and important." Sango replied sarcastically and somewhat distractedly. "Shippo, could you hand me some more soap?" Shippo gave her the soap and went back to playing with his spinning tops Kagome had given him as Sango thanked him and rubbed some soap onto a stain in a kimono that she was trying to get out in vain.

"I hope Inuyasha doesn't think to hard, he might hurt himself." Kagome said dryly, mixing a little more soap into her washing bucket. Then she felt something hot on her ear. She whipped her head around to see Inuyasha crouched down behind her, with an annoyed look on his face.

"What's that supposed to mea, wench?"

"Uh,…well, um,…" Kagome stumbled, backing up and wracking her brain. "Oh my god! Look at that!" She exclaimed, pointing behind Inuyasha who quickly turned his head, hand on his sheath of his sword. But the second he turned his head (exclaiming: "What?! What?!") She got up and bolted away screaming with her hands in the air. Inuyasha turned his head back.

"I don't see anyth—hey!" he said noticing her retreating figure. Damn, she was fast! However, she was no match for a hanyou. He leapt into the air and darted off in the direction she ran.

"They'll never learn." Shippo said, sighing.

"Nope." Sango replied, shaking her head in amusement of their stupidity as she stood up to hang up a wet, newly washed robe.

"Come back here wench!" Inuyasha demanded, racing behind her.

"NEVER!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Kagome cackled evilly as she ran, only to trip over a lady bug. (A/N; my friend did that, it was hilarious. She swears though that there are 'bumps' in the ground, like in school.) Inuyasha landed in front of her and jumped on top of her, on hand on her stomach pinning her to the ground, the other holding up her chin, and sometimes wandering to her sides for tickling.

"AGH! Get off me!" she grunted, for Inuyasha is REALLY heavy. Muscle weighs more than fat,…

"Tell me what you were talking about wench and what you meant by that last thing you said!" Kagome thought fast, and came to the hasty decision that there was only one way out of this,… it was risky but she would have to try. She screamed in horror and pretended to look at something behind Inuyasha, distracting the gullible hanyou once again, giving her enough time to free herself from his grasp, roll over on top of him and kiss him forcefully, but passionately. Inuyasha was completely taken aback, and disgruntled by her sudden movement. He was confused, but began to kiss her back, quickly getting over his confusion and forgetting his anger. He let out a low purr like sound when she reached up to rub his ears, occasionally breaking the kiss to blow in one of them, while Inuyasha kissed her neck. This had worked better than she had planned. Finally Inuyasha came to his senses and broke the kiss, remembering what he had actually come to see her about, before all the screaming and the running and the kissing happened.

"Oi, wench I want you to come somewhere with me tonight, okay? For dinner, I have to, um, tell you something." He asked her breathlessly. Kagome looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged (as well as you can when you're lying on top of someone) and consented.

"Sure, where are we going?" she asked playfully.

"It's a surprise." He replied mischievously, a glint in his eyes.

"Ooh, ok, I get it." Kagome laughed sounding slightly drunk (So that's what happened to the extra sake!) "Top secret, hush-hush." She said in a low voice with a mock serious face on, desperately trying not to laugh. (And failing badly)

"Oi, wench! Are you mocking me?" he growled playfully, rolling back on top of her and kissing the hell out of her as she screamed childishly with giggles and giddiness.

"Seems like they're at it again," Miroku chuckled as he ambled over, for they were so loud even HE could hear the fits of laughter and screams coming from their way.

"Yes, it does…" Sango trailed off, noticing the look on his face. "Hey! Don't think like that, pervert! That's NOT what they're doing!" Sango angrily snapped Miroku out of his fantasies with a thwack to the head. He sighed, rubbing his new injury. 'Why must she trample his dreams?'

Some hours later Inuyasha noticed that it was getting late in the after noon, and if hen wanted to do this right he better hurry. He stopped kissing Kagome (to her objections) and quickly told her he had to do something. And with that he left, leaving a very disgruntled Kagome behind.

"Ok…"She mumbled, picking herself up and heading back, deciding she would get some more laundry done before she readied herself for the 'date.'

Inuyasha leapt into the well and climbed out the other side. In Kagome's time. He dusted himself off and checked his appearance in a puddle. He wanted to look good when he asked. He gulped nervously and put his hand up to the door to knock. But before his hand even reached the door it swung open to reveal a very cheerful looking Ms. Higurashi.

"Well, Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, Come in!" She exclaimed, dragging the startled hanyou in.

"Gah, what are you doing woman?! "The poor Inuyasha looked terrified as Ms. Higurashi sat him down at a table and shoved some tea at him.

"You must be freezing!" She exclaimed, even though it was spring time. She shoved some freshly baked cookies at him and sat down across from him.

"So, dear, what is the reason for this nice visit?" Inuyasha almost choked and tried to swallow all the cookies she had shoved in his mouth so he could answer.

"Imhwhunubatohahskyuhmuhambthaolhbmehnsumehuhthenng" Inuyasha grabbed his tea and gulped some down so he could swallow. He cleared his throat and decided to try again.

"I wanted to ask you and the old man something. It's very important."

"Of course dear! I'll go get him!" Ms. Higurashi bubbled and bounced off to get him. In a matter of seconds she came back with a disgruntled looking old man, who also seemed sort of pissed.

"Well, you see, um, your daughter and I, we have been sort of _together_, and, well—"

"WHAT?! MY GRANDDAUGHTER IS SEEING A DEMON!!!" Kagome's grandpa erupted, his eye twitching.

"Calm down, Dad, he is only half-demon, and he loves Kagome very much." Ms. Higurashi said a dreamy look on her face.

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Simple, darling, I can see it in the way you look at her, and how she looks at you, I have known that you two were in love for a long time, probably before even you knew yourself." Inuyasha was looking a little uncomfortable…

However, Gramps was still fuming.

"I DON'T CARE!!! I WILL NOT GIVE UP MY GRANDDAUGHTER TO HIM!"

"HEY! WHAT'S WRONMG WITH ME?!!"

"Father, they are in love. I have never seen Kagome so happy. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"But, but, so young, and—" Ms. Higurashi cut him off there.

"Father, I was seeing her father at her age."

"Well, ugh, fine!" He finally consented.

"Um, actually, there's more to it than that. I wanted to ask you something." Inuyasha looked at his feet nervously, 'the old man didn't take that well, what is he going to do if I tell him I want to 'merry' Kagome?'

"Yes, dear, go on." Ms. Higurashi pressed him to continue.

"I have never, ever felt this way about anyone in my life. I wanted to do this right so, I want to spend the rest of my life with Kagome, so," he breathed in deeply and exhaled, 'here it comes.'

"I want to ask for Kagome's hand in marriage, if she will take me." He finished, bright red, and staring at his feet as if he had never seen them before.

"YES!!! YES YOU MAY!" Kagome's mother screamed excitedly before Gramps could protest. Inuyasha smiled with relief.

"Ooh, this will be great! We can plan the wedding and…." Ms. Higurashi babbled on, and Inuyasha just tuned out until something caught his attention.

"Oh, and of course you will have to bring me lots of grandchildren! OH! You must start right away!" Inuyasha snapped his head up, 'did I just hear right?' He blushed and cut into her fantasies of the future.

"Thanks, well I've got to now…" he said, shaking his head and walking towards the door.

After he left he shook his head in disbelief. 'Grandchildren…?' he was still hung up on what she had said, but it seemed to sound better and better all the time… NO! god, Miroku was rubbing off on him! He had to snap out of this.

'Wow, this was really going to happen. He was going to ask her, and they might spend the rest of their lives together…he, a hanyou, had somehow landed a woman, and a really good one at that! Well, here goes…' he thought as he hopped into the well.


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter12 A Moment Like This

Inuyasha stared down at his hands as he sat outside of Kagome's room, waiting for her to come out with him. He was getting really anxious, and uncomfortable, he was not used to wearing a tuxedo. It was dark navy with a little red rose in the chest pocket. He wasn't wearing any sort of hat though, the place they were going to was a friend of Kagome's family, and Kagome's mother had told them, and they understood, and promised not to tell. He slipped his hand into his pocket, and fingered the little navy velvet box that could change his life forever. He was really starting to get nervous about it. 'What if she said no?' But his thoughts were interrupted by the opening of a door. Any thoughts Inuyasha was thinking vanished immediately. He stood there, stunned. His mouth almost fell open, but he managed to instead just whisper,

"Y-you look beautiful." he had a distant look on his face. Kagome was wearing a little strappy black dress with a sweetheart neckline and gathered bust. It was slim and tight, beautifully showing off her curves. It was elegantly short (about ¾ of the way down her thighs) with slightly eyelet lace rimming on the bottom, which flowed out a little from her body. It was open backed, and her warmly tanned skin was glowing from underneath. On her feet she had little black sandals with stiletto heels (but not too tall) and matching back eyelet fabric crossing over her feet. Her toes were French manicured with a pretty little design in white on the nail and her fingernails matched. Her silky black tresses were long and a little curly, with her wispy and curly bangs swept across her forehead elegantly. She had little crystal stud earrings, and matching bracelet and necklace. She looked amazing.

Kagome blushed and thanked him, saying that he looked good too, and he did.

"So where are we going?" She asked him as they got into the car (Ms. Higurashi had taught him to drive)

"You'll find out." Inuyasha whispered in her ear, making her tremble from his hot breath in his ear. He saw it, and smiled. He liked it. He turned back to the road with a mischievous grin on his face.

When they finally got there, he opened the car door and helped Kagome out, and she gasped.

"Inu-, Inuyasha, it, it's beautiful." She breathed, staring at the beautiful fancy restaurant. They walked in Kagome still amazed, and a waiter at the desk showed them to their table when they gave him their reservation. He led them through the restaurant to a silky curtain. He pulled it back, revealing a little secluded table on a beautiful, pearly white marble floor. It was beautiful, a single table with a nice white table cloth and fancy setting with a single red rose in a slender vase between the two settings. There was a little candle on either side of the vase, on for each setting. The whole room was actually a balcony, and you could see the beautiful night sky, with a dainty little crescent moon, and brightly twinkling stars. Below the balcony, you could see an extravagant, beautiful, garden, with a water fountain gurgling in the middle. In the background slow romantic songs were playing sweetly.

"Oh my god Inuyasha." Kagome whispered in amazement.

"I take it you like it." He smiled, and led her to her seat.

"I love it!" Kagome threw her arms around his neck and hugged him hard.

"I didn't know you could be so romantic!"

"Keh."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed. Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Just like you." Kagome blushed and sat down. Then the waiter came back over and took their orders, and then left them alone. Then they talked for a while, smiling and laughing. He loved it when she laughed. And he loved her smile. Hell, he loved her. Then they were interrupted by their waiter coming back with their food.

He set down two platters, and took off the silver lid, revealing delicious meals.

"Oh, this smells so good!" Kagome said, looking down at her food.

"Tastes even better, try it." Inuyasha said, laughing slightly, and wolfing down his food.

After they finished their dinner, Inuyasha stood and held out his hand to Kagome. A slow song came on, A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson, and Inuyasha smiled. It was the perfect song, even though the real moment, would be tonight, he hoped.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'd love to." Kagome accepted, standing up as Inuyasha led her away from the table. He put his hands on her waist and she put her arms behind his neck, on his shoulders. They swayed back in forth to the music, talking quietly every now and again and whispering sweet nothings. Every now and again Inuyasha would twirl her out or dip her, making Kagome laugh lightly and smile. After a while Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and they simply swayed silently, enjoying each other's company and the beautiful evening.

About two hours later Inuyasha and Kagome stood, looking out over the garden from the edge of the balcony after dinner.

"Oh, Inuyasha, that was amazing." Kagome said, smiling up at him.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Inuyasha whispered, leaning down to kiss her. He withdrew some time later.

"You know, the night is not over yet, and I have one surprise left for you." Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Really?"

"Yea, come on." He said, leading her out of the restaurant, and into the car. Kagome restlessly waited for the car ride to end, excited for her surprise. When they finally got there Inuyasha blind folded Kagome and carried her carefully to the well, bridal style. He hopped in, and then jumped out on the other side. He jumped over trees and through the night remembering exactly where he was going. As the cool night breeze came by, he noticed Kagome shiver slightly in his arms. He smiled and put his outer jacket over the sleeping girl's for, who smiled slightly and mumbled thanks in her sleep, snuggling closer to his chest.

After about an hour ride they arrived at their destination, and Inuyasha landed gently on the ground. He shook her slightly and she woke up.

"We are here."

"Where are we?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We are outside of my old village, where I grew up. My mother used to take me here to make me feel better when kids picked on me, or rock me to sleep as a baby." Inuyasha replied, setting her down on the ground in front of the calmly flowing river.

"It's beautiful." Kagome whispered, looking at the reflection of the moon in the water. Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and she laid her head back against his shoulder. They sat there a while, and they Inuyasha pulled her up, onto her feet and stood before her, holding her hands. 'Well, here goes.'

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome inquired.

"You'll see," Inuyasha replied gently, looking at her with loving eyes. He then kneeled down on one knee.

"Kagome," he started, smiling.

"Oh my god." Kagome whispered.

"I love you, so, so much, in more ways than words can express. I have never met any one like you, and never felt this way about anyone. I was a jerk, and you opened me up, with your always smiling face, and cheerful attitude. You were not afraid of me, and befriended me, even though I was a hanyou, like no one ever has. You even cried for me, and loved me. I want to give everything I can, spend the rest of my life with you; I couldn't imagine life without you. I love you, so," He said drawing a small box from his pocket and holding it out to her. "Will, you, Kagome, marry and mate me, be my wife, my mate, forever?" He asked hopefully, opening the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with an oval shaped lightish blue-purple sapphire in the middle, and little diamonds around it. Kagome gasped, and smiled.

"Yes! Yes I will! Oh Inuyasha! It's beautiful! I love you, and want to spend my life with you too!" She exclaimed, as he smiled with relief and slipped the ring onto her dainty, slender finger. Then he broke out laughing happily, as did she. He stood up, and grabbed her arms twirling her around and then pulling her into a tight embrace.

"We're really getting married!" Kagome yelled, happily.

"Yea, we really are, Inuyasha said before pulling her into a passionate kiss. And some people wait a life time for a moment like this, but they had theirs now.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be,_

_Would you believe me?_

_Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feeling we met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a life time for a moment like this._

_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain _

_Well I may be dreaming but till I awake_

_Can't we make this dream last forever?_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_Could this be the greatest love of all?_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever _

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Ohhhhh like this, moment like this ohhhh oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this, ohhhh like this_


	11. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Oh no! Unlucky number! Lol!) Is she dead?

(Part of this Chapter is dedicated to Misfit band geek for giving me the Berry White idea! Thanks, lol!)

The next morning Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms. She yawned and stretched a little, careful not to wake up Inuyasha. Then she remembered what had happened last might, and looked down at her finger happily. Then she twisted in Inuyasha's lap so she could look up at his face. She slowly traced a finger down his nose and across his cheeks softly. Then she reached up and softly rubbed his ears, causing him to emit a low rumbling purr from deep in his throat. Kagome giggled and then blew on his nose. He still didn't wake up so she closed her eyes and leaned in placing a small sweet kiss on his lips. She drew back and watched as his ear twitched, then his other. Then his nose, and eventually he cracked open one eye, and smiled.

"Good morning." He said, opening his other eye and stretching while stifling a yawn.

"Good morning to you too, sleepyhead." Kagome laughed, resting her head on his chest to the left and tracing small circles on the skin on his other side of his chest with her finger. Inuyasha felt himself getting drowsy again, but he was hungry so he picked up Kagome and jumped out f the tree.

"Alright, food time." He said, holding her up, so they were face to face. "You make, me eat. Me hungry." He grunted in a low cave-man style voice. Kagome laughed as he set her down and consented. Then she ran off to cook some food. Inuyasha sighed at his good fortune and lay back against the tree, waiting. However, he didn't notice how early it was… and didn't notice when Kagome tripped on her way back to the campsite, and, fell unconscious? No, asleep.

(A/N: now, I think it's high time for some Miroku and Sango fluffernutters don't you? We need some. Alright then.)

Sango woke up, also yawning, and rolled over to Miroku. She was blushing fiercely when she realized his arms were around her middle.

"Hey," She said as she noticed he was waking up. "Good morning."

"Good morning, lady Sango." Miroku smiled and yawned before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Sango whispered back, now blushing so much, that if there was a red tomato contest, she would fit right in. he gazed into her eyes for a moment, but then…

"MIROKU!#$&!" Sango screamed as she leapt to her feet and knocked Miroku unconscious. (Such colorful language had never been heard before)Why did he always have to ruin everything? She thought, shaking her head and heading towards camp for breakfast. Only grabbing Miroku's collar and dragging him along as well as an afterthought. She sighed as she got there and let go of Miroku. Then she grabbed some water, and dumped it on him, successfully waking up poor Miroku, who groaned and sat up.

"Where is Lady Kagome? And Inuyasha?" Miroku said, catching Shippo as he shot into his arms.

"I don't know, probably at their tree. Let's go find her." She said helping Miroku up and starting off towards Inuyasha's tree. When they got there Inuyasha was sitting there sure enough, but he was alone.

"Hey, Inuyasha, where is Kagome?"

"I thought she was with you making food!" Inuyasha said, jumping up to his feet.

"No."

"Well, come on! Let's go find her!" He almost screamed and took off with Miroku, Sango and Shippo following him. He caught her scent, and followed it. It led him around and then finally he found her lying on the ground.

"KAGOME! Are you ok!" He said frantically, kneeling down beside her, as the others caught up.

"Is she dead?" asked Shippo poking her side.

"Oh god, Kagome?" Sango asked shaking Kagome's shoulders.

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku inquired, looking down for any sign of movement.

"Ka-Kagome?" A worried Inuyasha asked rolling her onto her stomach. 'Was she, was she dead? She couldn't be!' Everyone was starting to get worried and panicky, but then Kagome's mouth fell open, and she snored loudly. Everyone sweat dropped and Inuyasha twitched. 'She- she's sleeping.'

"It appears that Lady Kagome is asleep." Miroku said dryly. He poked her. And he poked her again. They all stared intently at Kagome as she started to wake up. She was smiling and stretching with her eyes closed.

Then Kagome opened her eyes, not expecting to see five heads shoved up in her face as soon as she woke up. Her smile quickly faded to a look of out most terror.

"Gah!" She screamed, scrambling backwards. "What the #$?!"

"Yep, she's alive." Miroku confirmed.

"Come on, let's go." Sango said, tugging on Miroku's robes and averting her eyes from Kagome.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome, confused looked up at them.

"Never mind, Come on Kagome." Inuyasha muttered, lifting her up and walking back to camp.

"Hey, you guys go on, Kagome and I have to do something." Inuyasha called after them.

"Sure, just be back soon, breakfast will be ready." Sango replied, looking over her shoulder.

"Inuyasha would never miss food." Shippo muttered, forgetting Inuyasha's sensitive hearing.

"HEY! I heard that!" Came Inuyasha's voice from a distance, along with a rather large tree branch, which sailed right into the back of Shippo's head. Miroku sighed, gathered up the unconscious Shippo, and headed back to camp. When they reached camp Sango tried to wake up Shippo, while Miroku rummaged through Kagome's bag, looking for something edible.

"Hey what's this?" Miroku called to Sango, holding up a sparkly silver box with blue ribbon on top.

"I don't know…" Sango said, shaking the box gently.

"It appears not to be dangerous." Miroku observed, ripping the paper off…

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kagome inquired, finally getting over her initial shock.

"Well, um, are we going to tell them about our being engaged?"

"Of course we are!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"Alright, just checking." Inuyasha mumbled defensively.

"So, how about we tell them today, after breakfast?" Kagome suggested, excitedly.

"Sure, come on, let's go, the others are probably wondering what's taking us so long." Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal-style and headed back to camp. 'That's funny,… do I hear Berry White music? No, it can't be!' Kagome thought as they got closer to camp. 'Yes, it is! What in the world?...'Kagome knew for sure now that it was playing as they got to camp, and saw a cd player making the noise, and Miroku, Sango and Shippo sitting around it, trying to figure out what it was. And Kirara mewing disconcertedly and sniffing it.

"Ah, Kagome's back, she can tell us!" Miroku noticed, looking up.

"Guys, what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"We found a box in your bag when we were looking for food that had this in it and this note." Miroku replied, holding out a piece of paper.

"We can't read your modern day writing." Sango put in. Kagome opened the note and read it. _To Kagome and Inuyasha. I want many grandbabies so here is this. Love your mother!_ Kagome sweat dropped (anime style) when she finished it.

"What does it say?" Shippo asked, and everyone mumbled their agreement, wanting to know.

"Uh, it's nothing, a joke from my mother." Kagome scowled, her face and red as a strawberry, and tucked the note away in her pocket. 'Mom is so dead when I get home…'Kagome thought, leaning down and turning off the music. She put the cd player back in her bag and began breakfast.


	12. important message

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS MESSAGE:

I am going away to camp for one month and will not be able to type and post my story, so it is being put on hold until I get back. When I do get back I will finish typing it up as soon as possible, but until then, sorry you'll have to wait. I'm sorry, I wanted to finish it before I left, but I didn't have time. I will try to write it down at camp though, that way I will be able to type it much quicker when I get back from camp, just posting the story I already wrote.

Thank you, from clumsiesbabe


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (woohoo! I'm finally back, thank god, so I can work on my story) Just a little longer

Kagome cast around the campsite, nervously watching everyone eat, but eating nothing herself.

"Oi, wench, eat." Inuyasha stopped trying to fit as much food in his mouth for long enough to grunt out his concern (cough, cough) for Kagome. He did seem to know exactly what was on her mind, though, because he leaned over and whispered in her ear afterwards;

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. And if its not, sucks for them, it's not our problem, they will just have to get used to it." Kagome was still a little unsure, but giggled softly, and acknowledged Inuyasha by begging to eat.

When everyone had finished, and the dishes were cleared, Kagome nervously fidgeted with her school uniform as the moment grew closer and closer. Inuyasha gave her a gently nudge towards the rest of the group.

"Well, um, everyone, as you know, me and Inuyasha have been seeing each other for a while now, and erm, um, well," Kagome stumbled over her words, but then when she stopped worrying and it hit her what was happening, she was filled with sudden excitement.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!!! WE'RE ENGAGED! THAT'S RIGHT!" she continued to shout at the dumb founded expression on everyone's face.

"INUYASHA AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED! HAHAHA!" Sango was the first one to break out of her initial shock, and a broad smile formed on her lips.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting!" She squealed as she leapt up and hugged Kagome fiercely.

"I know!" Kagome exclaimed as they jumped around excitedly. Miroku, too was starting to get over the surprise, and decided to join the conversation and offer his congratulations.

"Hey, looks like you finally were able to score a woman, eh, Inuyasha?" Miroku nudge, nudge, wink, winked Inuyasha and added some other unhelpful and perverted comments, which was the cause of his abrupt departure from the conversation. Kagome was now a little more calm, and very red, as was Inuyasha, but he covered it up by suggesting to Miroku very nicely and clearly that he should keep his nose where it belongs and to stop being a pervert. However, Inuyasha is not very good with words, and he thought large, hard rocks explained his point quite well.

"So, then, that means you two are gonna be like my parents?" Shippo, who had been quiet before now began to smile, as it dawned on him what all of this meant.

"What? Parents?" Inuyasha interjected, very confused and unsettled.

"Actually, Inuyasha, taking in Shippo as our own would be good practice for our pups, I think. I mean, you do want to have children, right?" Kagome had, if it was possible made Inuyasha go even redder, and to acquire a sudden interest in a little ant crawling across the ground.

"Well, I mean, yes, but-" he mumbled, but was cut off by Kagome.

"It's settled then!" And she and Sango bounded off happily to discuss everything. Inuyasha sighed and sat down. Girls had so much energy. It was like they never got tired. He shook his head and walked of towards his tree to get some time to himself. He still couldn't believe it was actually happening. A few months ago, Kagome and he were nothing more than friends, who often fought. And now, he was going to marry her. But of course, there was still Naraku. 'Oh, wait, DAMN! Naraku! We all completely forgot about him in the past month's excitement! Oh, god, he was probably up to something.' Now that he thought about it, it was odd that he had been so quiet lately…

Inuyasha jumped off the tree, and ran as fast as his feet could carry him, following Kagome's scent.

Inuyasha finally skid to a stop in front of the giddy girls.

"Geez, Inuyasha, what's bothering you?" Kagome laughed lightheartedly.

"Ka, go, me." He panted. "We need to talk." He finished and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Sango.

"Alright, Inuyasha, what's up?"

"I'm sorry, but, don't you think it's weird that we haven't heard from Naraku in ages?"

"I guess so…yeah, that is weird! Oh, no, Inuyasha, you don't think-"

"I don't know Kagome, but I think we will have to wait until we defeated Naraku to have our wedding, because we have to focus. So, just, wait a little longer. Ok?" Kagome nodded, and they walked back to camp to talk to everyone else.

"Hmm, I agree." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I think it would be wise to continue our quest before you two settle down." Sango added.

"Alright, then, we will start tomorrow." Inuyasha decided, sitting down and taking his dinner.

Kagome lay in Inuyasha's lap in his tree, cuddling up to him, ready for bed.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." She whispered softly before kissing him gently on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered back, as the two of them slipped into a peaceful sleep. 'Hang on, Kagome, hang on just a little longer…'

A/N: should Kikyou be dead already in my story? Or not?


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Kaede

(A/N: so sorry about the really long wait for this next chapter. I was really busy what with the beginning of school, and to make it worse there was so much to do cuz we just moved to a different state. Sorry, hope u like it!)

The next morning Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo were on their way towards Kaede's hut to find out what had happened while they were away for so long.

Kagome sighed and put her head down on Inuyasha's shoulder as he swept across the countryside of feudal Japan with his demonic speed. Wind rushed through her hair and whipped her face, but she was used to it.

Kagome smiled as she looked down at her long, slender finger, recently adorned with the glittering gem ring. She couldn't believe it was actually going to happen. How many times had she ridden on Inuyasha's back, wishing--what she thought was hopelessly--for this moment? Now that it had come it seemed like an odd sort of dream, too good to be true. Though, she knew it was. The evidence was sparkling in the morning sunlight on her hand.

It seemed like forever since that fateful morning when she fell down the old well. Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha's neck as she remembered. How far they had come since then! A little laugh bubbled from her lips like the tinkling of bells as she remembered his indignant face when she reached up and touched his ears. And how they twitched and ruffled at her touch. Kagome was unaware of drifting into a peaceful sleep as she looked back on their journeys.

Out of the corner of his eye Inuyasha saw Kagome's head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed, a sweet smile on her angelic, rosy lips. He smiled faintly, and turned his head forward again as he continued on their way to Kaede's.

Shippo, too, had fallen asleep in Sango's arms as Kirara flew through the sky, a gentle breeze tugging at his kimono and ruffling through his fur. Sango smiled as she looked down at him. She was lost in her own thoughts until a tingling sensation on her rear brought her back to earth.

Sango sighed and turned to face Miroku. She simply raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a stern look, not even bothering to slap him. Why ruin her peaceful mood?

"What?" Miroku whispered into her ear softly, smirking at how his hot breath on Sango's neck made her tremble and blush. "Aren't I allowed to touch you now?" he continued, making Sango shudder and go even more red at what he was implying.

"Certainly not." She replied coolly, trying to ignore the continual caressing of her backside.

Miroku put on a mock hurt expression and smiled at her flirtatiously, still not removing his hand. "But Lady Sango, surely now that we have pronounced our love it would be only right to show our compassion a little more intimately." He reasoned, but this was as far as Sango would go.

She blushed, slapped Miroku, lifted his hand off her, and turned to face him. Sango smiled, leaned in and kissed Miroku on the lips.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." Miroku whispered back eagerly.

"But no. Not now, not like this." Sango trampled his hopes, surprised herself at how calm she was being.

"But—" Miroku did not have a chance to finish his objection because she pushed him off Kirara suddenly, startling the confused monk. But, no, she did not let him fall to his death. She and Kirara swooped underneath him and caught him with a thump that sounded quite painful for Miroku.

"Ah, I see your point, lady Sango." Miroku whimpered as he righted himself on Kirara, grunting in pain.

"I knew you would." Sango smirked. For a moment they rode in silence, and then Sango seemingly inexplicably burst out in light, cheery laughter.

"What?" Miroku asked indignantly. She better not be laughing at him…

"It's—just—so—ridiculous!" She forced out through gales of laughter.

"I'm sorry! But you are so ridiculous!" She tuned to him, smiling, and was suddenly serious, her laughter trickling off into silence.

"I love you." And without any explanation to her abrupt change of emotion, leaned into Miroku and kissed him passionately, then falling silent and leaning into his back, while Miroku consented to stroking her hair and smiling at her oddities. He loved each and every one, and told her so.

Forests, streams and endless rolling hills of countryside flew by underneath them as they soared ever nearer to Kaede's hut. Villages the size of dollhouses showed up every now and again. Then their peaceful journey was interrupted by an excited cry.

"Hey! Inuyasha, Kagome!" Shippo called down as he woke at the little red figure running swiftly through trees and over rocks. "I see Kaede's hut up ahead!"

The six of them were quickly approaching the distant village, which was growing larger in their eyes and closer every second. It was all familiar, but something seemed wrong. The village they had so often visited seemed hollow and empty. As they passed through the village they met no one, but thought nothing of it.

Inuyasha grunted as they slowed to a stop in front of the weather-beaten hut and let Kagome off his back. Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku descended from the sky as Inuyasha knocked on the old wise woman's door.

From inside the hut there was a scrambling sound and someone rushed clumsily to the door, sounding as if they had knocked a few things over on their way.

"Who calls upon me?" A raspy, scared, and withered voice came through the unopened door.

"It's us, lady Kaede, what's wrong?" Miroku asked, looking worried as he came up to the door to stand next to Inuyasha and Kagome, followed by Shippo, Sango, and Kirara, who had transformed back into her small form. Sango and Kagome exchanged worried glances as well as they waited for an answer.

"How do I know it is ye who call upon me and not some fraud?" came a cracking respond from the other side of the still closed tight door.

"Just let us in, you old hag." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes, getting annoyed, as Kagome kicked him and whispered; "Don't say that!" Inuyasha shrugged carelessly as she proceeded.

"It's us Kaede, please let us in!" Kagome exclaimed pleadingly.

The door cracked open no more than an inch, and a single eye looked out at them, and then the door swung open to reveal Kaede.

"Aye, it is ye, come in, come in, quickly." She beckoned to them and stepped aside as the six followed quickly.

"Kaede, what happened to your arm and your face?" Sango gasped as she saw the fraying woman turn quickly to avoid her gaze.

"Kaede," Miroku said slowly, with some suspicion in his voice, "what, what happened?"

"Nothing child, think nothing of it. Just a few scratches, I'm getting old." She protested weakly as Miroku studied her carefully. Inuyasha was not satisfied with her answer either and led her into the candlelight to get a closer look.

Kagome and Sango gasped as Kaede's face was lit with the light, for her face was now sporting several nasty cuts and bruises and a long scar across her wrinkled cheek. They also noticed her wince as Miroku reached out and examined her frail arm, which was in a sling.

"Kaede! What happened to you? Lie down, lie down, we must tend to your injuries!" Kagome insisted, leading her to the bed in th far corner as Sango nodded and snatched some herbs and water from a shelf and proceeded after the others to Kaede.

"What have you gotten yourself into, you old witch?" Inuyasha asked scornfully, but you could see the fear behind his giant amber orbs and hear the break of concern in his not nearly so convincing tough voice.

Kaede opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Miroku.

"Let her rest now, Inuyasha, she can explain to us in the morning." Inuyasha bowed his head, uncharacteristically serious s he sat down in a chair next to the cold, empty fireplace.

"Come, Shippo, help me gather some firewood." Miroku said, walking towards the door swiftly, and Shippo followed nervously.

"I-, I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha said abruptly, his voice quavering a little and breaking as he spoke. He stood up quickly and made his way out the door as well as the ladies tended to the sleeping old woman in silence.

Inuyasha walked quickly through the trees, crunching over the now fallen leaves of autumn, not noticing their beauty or the red, gold and orange trees. A cool wind tugged gently at his flowing hair as he walked, nipping at his ears, but he didn't notice.

Inuyasha stopped as he came to a bubbling steam, sitting atop a rock protruding into the silvery waves and ripples of water.

He sat there for a while in silence, subconsciously watching leaves float down from trees and land in the gurgling water. Then, they were sucked down into the currents and carried away.

He didn't know what Kaede meant to him, but he couldn't understand her. Only that evening had he realized how very old she was. She looked so pale and feeble in the hut, reminding him that everything is mortal, and will eventually come to end.

But he couldn't imagine Kaede dieing; she had always been so strong, so wise. Harsh reality hit him hard and wasn't sure at all he could handle it if she died. And how had she gotten like that, anyway? If anything happened to her because of him, if she died…

He didn't know how long he had sat there, but he was brought ck to earth as he heard a rustling in the trees behind him as someone emerged from the bushes. He turned swiftly to meet with the kind cobalt eyes of Kagome, a pained smile on her lips as she stood there, bent over to speak to him, her cheeks flushed from the cold wind.

"Hey, Inuyasha, come on back now, dinner is ready and we all want to be together." She said softly, her gentle, sweet voice flowing over him like warmth after years of bitter cold. But he stayed quiet, staring hard at her.

Kagome but her lip and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to her. She drew him into a warm embrace, whispering softly in his ears, and patting his back.

"Hey, I know. It'll be ok, though, I'm sure. She's a strong woman, she'll pull through, don't worry." Inuyasha patted her back as well, numbly as she spoke. Kagome drew back and smiled wistfully at him, and turned to leave with him.

"Wait, Kagome," Inuyasha said, as Kagome turned, a questioning look on her face.

"I-I, but, what if, what if she doesn't." Inuyasha avoided her gaze as he spoke his fears fro the first time. "She's old, Kagome."

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed sadly, "I don't know. We just have hope for the best. If I know Kaede, I know she won't let herself die like this. She's stronger than that. She's got some kicks left in her, I'm sure, and she won't let this get the better of her." Kagome brightened suddenly, new hope filling her. Inuyasha smiled too, and followed after her.

"You gotta catch me!" Kagome wailed gleefully over her shoulder as she rn off through the trees, laughing.

"I'm coming wench, you don't think you can out run me, do you?" he called after her, a slight smile playing across his lips.

"Come and get me!!!" Kagome called back, disappearing further in to the forest. Inuyasha ran after the hysterical girl. When he caught up to her he grabbed her from behind and hoisted her into the air, spinning her around to face him.

"I caught you." He whispered playfully, before capturing her lips in an emotional kiss. They broke apart minutes later, gasping for air, tears streaming freely down their faces, but smiles on their lips.

"You know we'll do whatever it takes to defeat Naraku, and we're gonna win." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, and he beamed back. Then he kissed her again, and headed back to Kaede's hut.


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Catching Up

When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back at Kaede's hut they were happy to find Kaede was up, and looking loads better. They were greeted cheerily, and everyone was passed some dinner as they huddled around the glowing fire. It crackled and spit and popped, sending lights dancing around the room.

Kaede was still getting better, but her cuts and bruises had been tended too, her face was bandaged up and disinfected with medicinal herbs, oils, and lotions. Her arm was now in a proper cast (courtesy of Kagome's ever-ready bag of medical supplies) and had been confirmed to be broken, but so long as she took care of it, it should be completely better in about a month or two.

Everyone was relieved that Kaede was ok, and ate their dinner with a light heart. But after everyone finished, all eyes turned back to Kaede. Everyone was watching intently, waiting for her to explain.

"Alright, alright, children, I shall tell you what happened." Kaede gave in to their relentless stares, laughing a bit as she spoke.

"Well," she continued, "there is a lot to tell, all ye have been gone for quite some time now, since the beginning of summer I think." A look of thoughtfulness spreading across her face.

"Start with after we left, I guess." Inuyasha replied, urging her on.

"So impatient!" Kaede laughed, "Ok, ok, after you left everything was quiet for a while. But then mysterious things started to happen—"

"No doubt Naraku's doing." Inuyasha interrupted, and the gang nodded solemnly, and waited for Kaede to continue.

"People started to disappear, specifically priestesses like me. Whole villages went missing sometimes, leaving forests and meadows as if they were never inhabited, others like ghost towns. Some travelers in the mountains claimed they saw a mysterious man dwelling in a cave, with long black hair and red eyes. Probably Naraku. Some travelers disappeared in the mountains without a trace. A few weeks went by like that, and then the mysterious happenings stopped. No more sightings of the mysterious man and no more disappearances. And then a couple weeks later, our village was attacked. An attempt to kidnap me was made, and that's how I got like this. I managed to escape, but only narrowly, others were not so lucky. Many were killed violently, and others simply were kidnapped. The survivors fled to the plains, and I have not since heard from them. No one saw who the attackers were; indeed, the ones that tried to get me were disguised, and well. I have had a spell surrounding this hut and making it seem empty, ruined, abandoned to those who are not welcome, and since then I have not heard anything." Kaede finished, exhausted from speaking and fell into silence.

"But what could this mean?" Kagome asked thoughtfully.

"Why would Naraku want priestesses?" Sango wondered out loud.

"Oh, but I do know one more thing." Kaede said, looking at the anxious, group, who encouraged her on, so she continued, "there is only one other jewel shard, besides Kohaku's and Kouga's. It is said that it lies at the bottom of the Koh Jutsu Sea, belonging to a powerful sea demon called Diranju. I am surprised Naraku has not gone for it yet, but he undoubtedly will soon, ye best hurry for it. Ye have almost all the shards except for those of Kouga, Kohaku, and Naraku has about a fourth of the jewel now."

"Well, we'd best hurry, Inuyasha, to get it before him, we can try to figure out what he is trying to do after we have it." Miroku suggested looking around the group.

"Yeah, we'll leave tomorrow" Inuyasha added, "and Kaede, stay safe, we will check back with you when we get the jewel." Kaede nodded.

"Then ye all best get some sleep." She said, adding "I have two extra beds, for ye to share." They all nodded, Kagome looking worried though. 'What is Naraku up to? I have a bad feeling about this…"

Kaede prepared the beds and then went right to sleep herself, but the rest of the gang stayed up a little later, pondering about Naraku. About an hour later, they finally consented to sleep, with Kagome, Inuyasha, and (much to Inuyasha's dismay) Shippo in one bed, and Sango and Miroku in another, with Kirara and Sango's promise to feed Miroku to a giant whelk when later if he misbehaved keeping Miroku in check. ("eheh, why Sango, why would you say such a thing I would never try anything..." And with that they all fell into an uneasy sleep.


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Taira Umi Village (Calm Sea Village)

Early the next morning Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku started along the path that would lead to the Koh Jutsu Sea. Everyone was a little tense as they begun their journey, the sudden responsibility, danger, and problem was a bit much for them.

Inuyasha, however, was pleased to be back to Naraku's trail. Those past months, while great, he had always had Naraku tugging at the back of his mind. He was worried though; he didn't like the way Kaede, strong, wise, Kaede, had been almost overtaken. He was weary and watchful; he had to be very careful now.

Lost in his thought Inuyasha zoned out his surroundings and was unaware of them. His mental presence was not missed too much, though, because the others had a lot on their minds as well. Kaede, Naraku, the jewel, it was all so overwhelming.

'_I am glad that Lady Kaede is alright. I cannot believe, however, that she was so close to being defeated. Her escape was so narrow, and it almost cost her her life… I hope this goes over well, I don't like leaving Lady Kaede after she had been in such danger. What could Naraku possibly want with all those humans and priestesses?' _Miroku mulled over a few more thoughts, trying to decipher the odd happenings prior to their departure.

Sango was having similar thoughts, and Shippo was asleep, the only one not as affected by the events of the previous day, for he was too young to really understand. He was, however, worried as well. He still new something was wrong and felt the ominous presence around the group.

Meanwhile, Kagome was worried, too, but a few other things lay heavily on her mind. '_This means we are getting close to the end… the finale battle. It's got to happen, though, I know, but, what will happen afterward? What if, what if we don't all make it out?' _ A single tear forced its way out of Kagome's eye, rolling quietly down her cheek and falling softly to Inuyasha's haori. Inuyasha looked back at her, wondering at her tear, but Kagome gave him a smile, and he turned back to his thoughts, understanding that it was a hard time. Before he did so, though, he gave her a smile back and kissed her cheek, whispering a few words of consolation.

A few hours passed and eventually they reached the village located on the Koh Jutsu Sea. It was almost sunset and they decided to stay the night before they embarked on their difficult journey to the bottom of the sea.

"We're here." Inuyasha announced as he slowed to a stop with the others and they proceeded into the village. Shippo cracked open one eye and yawned, stretching lazily as he woke up. The villagers gave them very odd looks as they passed through the center of the village, but they were used to it.

The six of them stopped at a particularly rich looking house and knocked on the large, wooden door.

"May I help you?" A short, balding man came to the door, and looked them over, suspiciously.

"Yes, sir, please let me introduce ourselves. I am a monk, Miroku, and these are my friends, Kagome, a priestess, Sango, a demon slayer, Shippo, a young demon, and Inuyasha, a half demon." The man looked oddly at Miroku as he gestured to his fellow travelers. Miroku noticed this and quickly proceeded. "I'm sorry to bother you, we were passing by and I noticed a strong demon presence coming from your home. If I may offer our assistance in exorcizing your home and protecting you from any danger…" the old man bought it, and offered them a place to stay for the night in exchange for their help.

Sango rolled her eyes and suppressed laugh as she watched the old man fret and offer everything he had to give to them, almost worshipping them. She gave Kagome a look and the two laughed silently and shrugged. They smiled and for a little while things seemed back to normal, but the truth still was there and weighed heavily on them, Inuyasha especially. While the others were able to forget a little and have fun, he could not shake this feeling.

Later that evening, as they were being served fancy meals, Kagome and Sango laughed and talked, holding up their wine glasses and all of them drinking a little more than they should. Miroku was now coming on to a waiter and flirting with him, seemingly unaware of his lack of being a woman. Sango merely laughed and was not bothered.

"What's a pretty one like you doing serving?" Miroku's words were slurred as he swayed a little, waving his glass and hiccupping, while the waiter stood awkwardly and answered his questions politely, but he was obviously very uncomfortable.

"Yes, sir, sometimes I wonder myself."

"If you ever want to do something else…hiccup come find me."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you married?"

"No, sir."

"Well, than, if you're lonely tonight, and you would like some comfort… you know where e to find me..."

"Indeed, sir."

"And don't call me sir, just call me giggles sexy… I think we should get better acquainted don't you?" Miroku's wandering hand was now caressing the very confused waiter, who decided it was time to go.

"I, I'd better be on my way, er, sexy. So sorry."

"Come on, Inuyasha, lighten up!" Kagome was swaying a little now, too, and she and Sango were trying to pull Inuyasha over towards the rest of the group. Inuyasha said nothing, but continued to stare determinedly at the ground, thinking hard.

"Kiss me." Kagome whispered in his ear giggling playfully and playing with his robe. She sent shivers down his spine, and eventually he looked up at her, grinning and stood up. He picked her up and kissed her hard, carrying her off to the bedroom.

"Yeah Inuyasha!" Miroku cheered as tripped over himself in his pursuit of the waiter, who was now running away.

"Commeere." He finally said, forgetting the waiter and pulling Sango into a hug, and then kissing her as well. She giggled under him allowed herself to be led to bed as well. Shippo looked after them, shaking him head, and trotted off to bed. '_Idiots'_


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Journey to the Bottom of the Ocean

The next morning Inuyasha was the first to wake. It was a grey morning that seemed to match his mood perfectly. It was dismal and dreary and somewhat ominous.

Inuyasha untangled himself from Kagome's unconscious body, careful not to wake her. She was peacefully sleeping, seemingly unaware of the dangers that lay ahead of them. He would protect her, no matter what, he promised himself. Naraku and his plans would not get in their way.

Suppressing a yawn, Inuyasha stretched and got out of the comfort of his warm, safe bed and lumbered out the door and down the hallway. He stepped out into the cool, windy morning as the sun began to peek out from behind the gray clouds.

As Inuyasha walked along he thought about Diranju and the adventures yet to come underneath the sea. His bare, calloused feet did not even notice the pebbles on which they walked, for they were weathered from time. Little wooden huts surrounded Inuyasha on either side of the pebble path leading to the beach.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha reached the rolling crashing waves at the shore, and was hit full blast by salty ocean breezes, twirling around the air like invisible ribbons. He sat down on a rock above the cold waves and pulled out the twelve little round white balls that Kaede had given him before they left.

He turned them over in his hands, feeling the cold smooth surface, replaying Kaede's words in his mind. '_Eat these before you go into the water and they will grant you the ability to breathe underwater, keep you warm, and protect you from pressure. However, they will only work for two hours. Take one before you go to the cavern and before you come back up to the surface again. Be careful, child, be careful. Keep Kagome safe. Take good care of her.'_

Reaching far into his past he remembered what she had said fifty years ago, when Kikyou and he became a couple. '_I bless you Inuyasha, good luck with her. Be careful, though. Take good care of my sister. Keep Lady Kikyou safe. I know you won't let me down.' _

He remembered her smiling, confident face as she spoke to him, as a young child. He winced, remembering her words, he had let her down. It was his fault Kikyou died, and he had let them both down.

His eyes watered, but he held back the tears. How had Kaede been so sure he wouldn't let her down?! Well she had been wrong! He stood and balled his fists, drawing blood, anger sweeping over him. So, so terribly wrong. Inuyasha remembered Kikyou smiling face, and his anger passed immediately.

He slumped down on his knees and let a single tear escape and roll down his cheek. It fell and was swept away by the sea. The tear was followed by another, and another, and soon his entire frame was shaking with sobs. A few moments passed like that and then he thought of something else—Kagome's face. Her smiling, loving face. And his Mother, who had had been unable to protect, who died, because of him. With a newfound strength he stood up, and smiled.

'_I will be careful for you, Lady Kaede, and for Kagome, and the others. I will avenge you, Kikyou, and my mother and father. I must be strong. I will not let you down this time.' _With those last thoughts, he pocketed the balls and headed back to the house where they were staying.

Inuyasha was greeted a few moments later when he arrived with the delicious smell of hot food cooking.

"Hey, guys, you're up." Inuyasha said as he walked into the main room where Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were all sitting and having breakfast.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed cheerily as he walked over.

"We were starting to wonder where you were." Miroku eyed Inuyasha carefully, but said nothing else.

"Come and sit. Eat with us." Sango offered, motioning to an open seat next to Kagome. Kirara mewed her approval. On the other side of the seat Shippo grumbled as Inuyasha sat down.

"Yeah, I was just starting to think I might actually get to eat my food this morning without you stealing it." Shippo earned himself a considerable lump on his head for this comment. Kagome kicked Inuyasha, but did not sit him. Still in a good mood she gave him a hug and whispered a few loving words in his ears, which were lost on the starving hanyou, who was stuffing his face with food, unable to think about anything else. Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Well don't hesitate to eat twice your body weight, Inuyasha." She laughed, poking his side and turning back to her own breakfast. Sango laughed lightly as well, and Shippo supervised his meal intently, swiveling his eyes around the table to be sure of its security. Miroku continued to watch Inuyasha with interest, almost forgetting his food.

A few minutes later they were thanking the old man for his hospitality and assuring them that they had rid him of the demons and he was now safe. He thanked them over and over again and it was not for a few more minutes that they were able to finally leave and set out for the sea, which were only a few miles from the village. Kagome fell asleep promptly, and Miroku took this as his chance to make a move.

Running alongside Inuyasha, Miroku inquired what he had been wondering since breakfast.

"Where did you go?" Miroku said abruptly, staring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha grunted and looked at him funny.

"What?"

"Where did you go, this morning?" Miroku prompted him, waiting intently for an answer.

"Nowhere."

"Come, on, Inuyasha. Where did you go?" Miroku pressed on, unfazed by Inuyasha's blunt refusal.

"None of your business, Miroku." Inuyasha snarled, a little agitated. He didn't want to talk about his breakdown. It would not help anyway, he needed to move forward, and defeat Diranju and Naraku.

"Inuyasha, tell me." Miroku urged, not going to give up that easily.

"I was thinking, Miroku, that's all." Inuyasha said. Miroku stared at him long and hard, but decided to leave it at that. If inuyasha wanted to tell, he would, but for now, they had to focus on Diranju. He was silent for the rest of the journey, and left Inuyasha alone.

About a half hour later they reached the sound of crashing waves and the salty seawater smell. Inuyasha woke up Kagome gently, and set her down.

"Well, we're here." He said smiling and looking around at the rest of them. Kagome was rubbing her eyes and stretching, and she smiled back, reaching up to place a soft kiss on his lips, her shining eyes smiling up at him. He smiled back at her, remebering how much he loved her. Needing just a little more before they got back to business ke kissed her again, this time a long, deep kiss.

"Ahem," Sango coughed, but she was smiling as well.

"Hey, Sango, how come we never do that?" Miroku asked, grabbing Sango's ass and looking into her eyes. She slapped him, but was smiling all the same and gave him a little kiss as well.

Kagome and Inuyasha were blushing, and looked down at the pebbles, suddenly very interested in their shoelaces, or in Inuyasha's case, his bare feet. 

"PDA!"Shippo laughed, and received a four-way bonk on the head.

"Well, let's get going." Miroku said, "Wait—hey, how are we going to get to the ocean bottom anyway, I can't even swim that well, let alone breathe underwater!" Mumers of agreement spread through the group, and panic showed on everyone's face.

"I've got these." Inuyasha responded, proudly showing them the little marble-like white balls and grinning broadly, obviously pleased with himself.

"And…?" Kagome asked, looking at the little balls with doubt.

"How will marbles help us?" Shippo asked, looking down at the marbles as well. Miroku and Sango nodded and looked up at Inuyasha expectantly.

"They look pretty useless to me…" Miroku muttered. Inuyasha looked infuriated. This was not the reaction he had excpected. He hit Miroku over the head as well as Shippo, just for good measure.

"Kaede gave them to me! They will let us breathe underwater and stay warm, swim well, etc.!"

"Ohhhh." The group chorused, then asked, "how?"

"We swallow them."Inuyasha mumbled, staring down dissapointedly. Sango looked repulsed, as Shippo, and Miroku didn't look too excited either. Kagome didn't seem happy about eihter, but she had to keep up her man's ego.

"I think it's brilliant, Inuyasha." She cooed at him, giving him a hug. He blushed and mumbled a thanks, and Kagome just smiled at him.

"Alright let's go." Miroku said.

"Yeah let's get this over with." Sango added. Inuyasha got in the water and gestured for them to follow.

"It's freeezing!" Kagome exclaimed as they got in the icy waters. They all hastily grabbed a marble and popped it in their mouth.

Immediately they began to cough and splutter, and Inuyasha pushed all of them underwater with him as searing pains erupted in their necks. Their skin felt like it was on fire, and their hands and feet felt like they were being slipt apart.

A few moments later, when the pain subsided, they noticed that the water felt nice and warm, comfortable. Gasping, Kagome pointed at her neck and they realized she now had gills. Looking down they all realized they did too. And their hands and feet were elongated and webbed like flippers. They could see too, and well. They came to the startling conclusion that they had all become fish like creatures.

Miroku calmed them, and beckoned for them to follow him. They began to swim down after him, in the direction of the bottom, where they knew Diranju lied. The flippers and fins worked marvolously and they swam beautifly and quickly as they swam deeper and deeper.

About an hour passed, and it was getting dark. They knew they must be getting closer, because it was cooler and hard to see. Sango opened her mouth to say something, and realized she had a light on her tongue, like a lantern fish. The others noticed this, too, and they used them as the water became even darker.

Soon, the only light was the light from their tongues, and they used it to stay together. They were very close now, and the water was getting very cold. A few more minutes passed, and then Kagome made a startled noise, at least, she tried, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a giant bubble. The group looked over at her, and she motioned furiously to the left of them. Following her fin, they saw a cave a few metes away, and they came to the conclusion that it must be Diranju's lair.

They all swam towards the rock opening. As they got closer they saw that the rock went up very high above them, and it was huge. The opening, however, was not. Shippo and Kirara, being the smallest got throught with ease, the rest of them had more trouble, however. Kagome squeezed through first, and then she grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her through as well. They both helped Miroku, and then Inuyasha was last. He was the hardest, but apart from a few bruises he was fine.

They could see a light above them now, and they swam up towards it. A few minutes later, they broke the surface and climbed out of the water and onto the ground. Just in time, too, because their fins had been slowly shrinking, and just as they were getting out their gills disappeared. They looked around the cavern, which appeared to be one giant air pocket, lit with eerie, glowing orbs of light strewn around the wall. Sango shivered, the whole place gave her the creeps, and looked around to the others, who were examining the room as well.


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: The Captives

"Where are we?" Sango was the first to speak when the group finishes coughing and choking from the transformation back and the sudden transition. The six of them were on their feet now and looking around at the dimly lit cave around them and the edge of the rock where the water was, from which they emerged.

"In Diranju's lair, I assume." Miroku responded, dictractedly, wiping his robe and squinting around the room. The air was cool and moist, and the rock walls were lined with little orbs of light, floating and giving off an eerie pale, somewhat greenish light. Miroku grimaced as he noticed the bones and skulls strewn around the floor of the cave, and turned back to the group.

"K-Kagome, I'm scared." Shippo whispered, shivering and cluching onto her clothes. His eyes darted around the room, taking in all the details, and not liking them one bit.

"It's ok, Shippo, don't worry." Kagome comforted him, patting his head and stroking his fur gently, but not looking very convinced herself. Kirara did not look happy either, she was in her big form and was prowling the room and growling, unnereved.

"Geez, Shippo, get a grip. Stop being such a baby!" Inuyasha scolded, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Kagome turned to him angrily, and was began reprimanding him.

"Inuyasha! He's only a child! Be nice!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome was about to yell at him again when Miroku put up a hand to silence her and spoke in a soft whisper.

"Shhhhhhhhh, be quiet, both of you, or we'll be found out."

"Come on, let's go."Sango beckoned to them, and they tiptoed after her down the passageway.

The hall was dark too, and Shippo was more frightened then ever.

"What was that!" Miroku exclaimed at a loud cruncing noise that echoed through the passage and sent shivers down their spines.

"Nothing—I just stepped on a rat skeleton." Kagome responded, making a face as she looked down at the crushed bones under her shoe, "Yick."

"Come on!" Inuyasha whisper-yelled, impatiently, "it's just bones, hurry up."

The others followed him and walked deeper into the rock corridor. For what seemed like hours the group tiptoed on through the darkness without coming across any problems, and for the most part the walked in silence. No one noticed the occasional extra light of gleaming green orbs, peering from behind corners at the twists and turns. Every now and again some one would trip and send a rock clattering down the path and they would all halt, hearts beating rapidly and listening intently for any signs of them being found out. However, no such event occurred, and they proceeded on their way.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked irritatedly, tapping his foot and crossing his arms as he came to a stop at a fork in the path.

"Which way do we go?" Sango asked as she and the others eyed the two openings of different tunnels. Neither loooked particularly inviting.

"We're going to be lost forever!" Shippo wailed clutching Kirara, who was mewing uncertaintly.

"Now, now, shippo, don't worry; we'll figure it out." Sango assured him.

"Calm down, brat" Inuyasha replied distractedly, earning himself a whack from Kagome, and grumbling resentfully.

"Hmmm," Miroku examined the entrance to their left, searching the cold rock walls and ogling down into the darkness ahead.

"Ahah! Guys, come here! Look at this!" Kagome exclaimed, excitedly pointing to some markings carved in the stone. The others crowded around her to anaylize her discovery.

"Ow!"hippo complained, trying to get into the tight circle the group was making around the cave wall next to the opening at the right. He tried to squeexe in, annoying Inuyasha and Miroku, and finally Kagome just reached back and pulled him into her arms.

"What does it mean?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Miroku replied, "I think that right there is supposed to be chair."

"It's a throne, stupid, it must have something to do with the king!" Inuyasha snorted.

"Which means Diranju." Sango added.

"I think for once in his life Inuyasha is right." Kagome said, surprised.

"Well, there's a first for everyone." Miroku grumbled, rolling his eyes, and Inuyasha whapped him across his head in gratitude for his last remark.

"Alright, alright, can we be grown-ups now and start going? We actually have something important to do, or has that slippe dyour mind?" Sango interrupted their argument, folding her arms over her chest and nodding towards the passage before them.

The group continued through the corridor, still unaware that they were being watched. Finally, the tunnel seemed to be getting slightly wider, like it was opening out into an atual room or chamber. They knew they must be getting closer, because they could now hear muffled voices, getting ever louder as they walked.

Miroku made a gesture as to remind them to be very quiet and tiptoe. Looking ahead they could seee they end of the tunnel, a light in the distance, crawling up against the walls of the tunnel to keep hidden, they inched in the shadows.

When they reached the end oof the tunnel, Kagome carefully peeked into the room beyond. It was still pretty dully lit in there, too, and no one was in there. It was a medium sized room, with extravagent furniture made out of chorale and pretty sea rocks around the room, and beautiful rug on the floor.

From the ceiling, the only source of light, hung a magnificent crystal chandelier made of gold, with a colors of chrystals and gems catching the light and bouncingoff the marble walls and floor. At the opposite end of the room, where there should have been a fourth wall, was a deep red velvour curtain, trimmed with gold, pulled to either side of the wall.

You could see a room beyond the open curtains, and this one was even more fabulous than the first. It was very fancy and beautiful, with odd bluish looking people bussling around the room. Their skin was a pale blue or green, and fin like things stuck out of their heads where ears should be. Gills could be seen outlined on their necks and they all wore fancy clothes as well.

Behind them, on a raised platform, was a golden throme, with deep red velvour cushions and sitting on it, was a big blue male one of the fishy- creatures. He wore the finest clothes out of all of them, and a purple velvour cloak and golden crown upon his head, witch was laiden with giant gems of all colors.

"Well," Shippo urged impatiently, tugging on Kagome's sleeve, "what do you see?"

"Water demons. Like Merpeople."Inuyasha breathed peering over Kagome's shoulder.

"I think it's ok, I don't see anyone in the room ahead." Sango observed as she got a better look as well. Walking carefully along the walls, they entered the room, careful to stay hidden in the shadows and out of sight of the mercreatures.

What happened next happened so fast none of them really knew what happened. Out from one of the shadows, a group of about ten Merpeople emerged into sight, opened a blue container, covering their mouths with masks. Caught by surprise the group could only watch as the purplish gas came out of the container and made them all feel drowsy. Inuyasha tried to attack a few, but couldn't see through the clouds of gas. Then, before they could react, everything went dark.


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty; Prison Walls

"Uuuungh," Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she groaned with pain from her pounding headache.

"Look's like some one's awake." Sango said from a few feet away.

"Yeah. What happened?" Kagome inquired, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"They used sleeping gas to knock us out then brought us down into this prison." Kagome noticed Miroku as he stepped out from the shadows and spoke. They were in a dark cell with cold stone floors and damp rock walls.

"Ahh!" Kagome winced and collapsed to the floor in pain when she tried to stand. Looking down she saw a bloody wound on her left leg and an ugly purple and green bruise.

"Where is Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she used the wall to slowly push herself up. Ah!" She whimpered as she stood up fully, leaning against the wall. She groaned and put her head against the damp rock and closed her eyes in agony. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks.

"Well, well, we don't know." Miroku said, looking down.

"Shippo and Kirara are still asleep, but…" Sango trailed off. Kagome looked up at them, horrified, eyes wide.

"You-you mean he's not here?" Sango and Miroku nodded silently, giving regretful looks of sympathy to Kagome, but she wasn't paying attention. Horror swept over her and a tear slipped down her cheek. She looked down at her engagement ring, and all sorts of fears entered her mind.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned from his cell as his eyes opened slowly to be met with a very unwelcome sight. He blinked, trying to remember where he was, and then it all came flooding back to him. He realized he was lying on the floor. 

"Kagome?" He called. No answer. Panicking, he jerked violently in an effort to get up, only t find he was chained to the floor. Furious, one by one he pulled at his chains, trying to get them off. It was no use, though, and in a few minutes he gave up from exhaustion.

Panting heavily he eyed his surroundings, trying to find anything that could help him escape. He found his only methods of exiting the cell would be through the bars, which he could easily blast away with his sword if he could get free of the damn chains. The mercreatures must have left the sword because they thought it was useless, and if they had tried they would have been shocked anyway. His wrists were in handcuffs so he could not get to his sword, at any rate they were chained to the floor so strongly he wouldn't have been able to reach anyway.

Sighing in defeat, Inuyasha closed his eyes to think of how he would get out of this mess. Then, an idea came to him, snapping his eyes open he searched the room with his eyes for any rocks. Spotting one about three feet away he smirked and used his foot to kick it closer to him and his arm to nudge it up.

Once it was under his left wrist, he lifted his wrist and smashed it down hard on the rock. No good, the handcuffs were without a scratch. Grunting in frustration, he tried again. And again. Over and over he smashed the cuffs, each time with more force. Finally, he roared in anger and with a final crash he brought the cuff down on the rock with all of his demonic strength, and to his pleasure, it smashed into pieces.

Inuyasha sat up half way and went to work on the other cuff, using his long, strong, hard nails to pick the lock. After a minute or two he was rewarded with the sound of a tiny click, and his other hand was free. He smirked and looked down at his wrists; his fangs showing as he silently celebrated his accomplishment.

Sitting up completely now, he quickly had both his ankles unlocked, and with a triumphant bellow, he unsheathed his sword, and roared the words that made the bars of his cell come crashing down. He stopped; his ears perked and twitching, listening to see if anyone had heard his escape. However, the dungeon was miles below the rest of the mighty kingdom and his shouts went unheard.

After a few moments he was satisfied no one was coming, and he sniffed the air for Kagome's scent. Catching her scent a few seconds later, he leapt off in the direction of the smell. He soon came upon a passageway where her scent became even stronger, and he followed it to another set of bars, and beyond it laid a chamber where he was sure Kagome and the others were trapped. He easily bent the bars and squeezed through the opening, and then continued on to find Kagome.

* * *

Kagome sniffled, and wiped back her tear. "Well where could Inuyasha be?" She yelled, more to herself, and tripped, tumbling backwards through the air. But she never hit the cold floor. Instead she found herself in a pair of strong arms, looking up at Inuyasha's face. 

"I'm right here." He whispered gruffly, looking down at her with love in his amber eyes. He lowered his head and kissed her lips softly, then licked the tears off her cheek. "It's ok now."

Inuyasha brought her to her feet, and noticing her wince, he picked her up bridal style. His eyes took in all of her cuts and bruises and anger flared in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, cupping her cheek and looking at her face, his eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I just, ah!" Kagome winced and continued, "Need to rest a little while. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Kagome forced a pained looking smile, and Inuyasha gently kissed her once more before dropping to his knees and gently placing her body down on the ground as she fell back into unconsciousness.

Looking up, e noticed Sango and Miroku for the first time, and blushed when he realized they had both witnessed his display of affection. However, now was too serious a time to joke, and Miroku kept his mouth shut.

"Are you both ok?" He asked, searching their faces for any sign of pain.

"Yes," Sango answered, "we were lucky to get only a couple meaningless scratches. Shippo and Kirara are both fine as well, they are sleeping at the moment. How are you?" Sango inquired, looking at him. Inuyasha noticed for the first time when she said that that his left arm had a long, deep wound on it, and his leg was bruised slightly. Sango saw him look and answered for him.

"Well hold on, you lie down as well Kagome's pack is over here and we will treat you both. She and Miroku grabbed the first aid kit and kneeled down in beside their patients. Sango took to cleaning and bandaging Kagome's wounds and Miroku worked on Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha, your wounds will heal very quickly I presume because of your demon blood, and you should be fine be tomorrow morning I think. However, I have some ointment for demon slaying wounds that should help her speed up the process so she will be fine by tomorrow as well. Inuyasha nodded and let himself drift off into an uneasy slumber.


End file.
